Red Ravens
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: When you try to save your team from a explosion,And your enemy comes to your Rescure,Do you Go back to your team?Or Stay with your Handsome Theif of a Hero?Who do I choose? RedRae,RobStar with hints of RobRae.I'm NOT accepting any OC's for this story... Please Read & Review!Strong Language,Might be changed to a M rating later on...
1. Chapter 1:Pricks & Richards

**Chapter 1, of Red Ravens.**

**They're between the ages of 19 and 22.**

**Raven (Rachel Roth) and Best Boy(Garfield Logan)=19**

**Cyborg (Victor Stone)and Starfire(Koriand'r)=22**

**Nightwing=21**

xoxoxox

Chapter 1:Pricks and Richards

_"I would let all hell lose on earth, For what he did to me._  
_I would bring down the skies, Because he's let them Perish...for his shining Star._  
_I would break his heat like he did mine._  
_But my heart won't allow pain, Anger and Sadness do not compare, For the love in my heart..._  
_For my Winter Bird.."_

_-R.R. 2007(_**I made that up**)

2007,It's been 4 years since I fell out of love with him...2 years since my heart was broken again and 1 day..Since he said he Loved me..  
Richard, why do you do these things to me...  
You know my heart is weak and can't anymore of alas, It's not your fault I can't move on..And all the guys I date are fucking Faggots with cute hair..

"And That's why, We should stop eating meat..Thank you.."Beast Boy said..It was breakfast time, Cyborg had made a Meaty Breakfast and Beast Boy had died from the sight of the Meat on the table, was now making a speech but I wasn't listening, I was watching the Cutest couple and Starfire...  
To be honest, They made me sick. It's not even the fact that I'm in love with Nightwing, They're just not a cute couple anymore...I mean, The Media has even gotten bored of them! They've moved on to Cyborg, Beast Boy and I...Yay.

But, I wouldn't blame Boy has grown allot and is now pretty handsome, He grew allot so he TOWERS over me, He also started working out more and now's like a less buff Superman...Still hot, Just not as voice also deepened so he no longer sounds like 10 year old with sore throat and His face has defined and he's also changed his uniform to a White and Dark purple Suit,Kinda like Aqualads but with shorter sleeves and feet.

"Man that was total Bull!"Cyborg told him.  
Cyborg hadn't changed had worked out more and gotten slightly older, But nothing drastic...well you could count him dating Jinx a big and Kid Flash had broken up years ago after KF met a archer..Named..Arty or something like that.

"Vic, It's not bull. He's just justifying his opinions...Like my opinion of Richard and Kori getting a room!"I told them from under my hood. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded, But the two lovers sitting across from didn't give 2 shits...  
It would have been around 2 years ago that Richard dropped the alias of Robin and Became wasn't a huge thing, Because he told everyone about as soon as he saw Blue and black together..Anyway, He hadn't changed much beside from growing out his hair, Growing about 2 inches and working out..  
The same as hadn't changed much...at all, She had only grown out her hair and get a perm..she also changed her had changed her skirt for a Skort...And heeled boots. I wouldn't say she looked horrible, She just didn't look nice..

"We have a room.."Nightwing said, Taking a break from sucking face with Star.

"Then go to it.."Beast Boy told them...Thank you BB..

with a sigh and a groan they got up and left the main was like a giant weight was lifted on my shoulders, Even seeing them together broke my heart. I felt their emotions, they're love, happiness...even they're lust for one another...I wish I could escape it...I wish I could just leave...

I sighed and drank the last of my tea, before putting it in the sink and teleporting to my room had stayed exactly the same except for it being lightened up and some of the creepy objects being replaced by Azarathian art and...Band Merch, Which sounds weird and fan girly...But it's not. I had also gotten remote controlled curtains, which make it easier to watch Sun and moon...

I walked over to my wardrobe, And took out a Black sweater with a wolfs face as the front,Riped black jeggins and a pair of white Air Jordans...Which you may think are out of character for me, But I think these are the shit. They're: comfy, fit my small feet well and they're like my boots. I took of my dark blue coat and looked at myself in my full body mirror, I was still rather short, But my legs were still long and my body was 'curvy' and my hips were pretty wide. It did piss me off, Because people did like to stare at my large... I got a new uniform which was a armless black full body suit and Fingerless gloves.  
I stripped off my tight suit and threw on the clothes I had just picked out. I also put my now long hair up in a high pony tail and put on some black Ray bands before teleporting to the garage, Where my 'Baby' lived.

I am 19 and perfectly legal to drive! The same as everyone but Nightwing, Who got his licence revoked...again! Anyway I picked up the keys to my Black 2014 Chevy Camaro..I got in the car and started it up, The radio automatically turned on as I put my seat belt on and Started driving...A Love like War started...One of my favourite songs, I knew all the words..

_"Make a wish on our sorry little hearts_  
_Have a smoke_  
_Pour a drink_  
_Steal a kiss in the dark_

_Fingernails on my skin_  
_Like the teeth of a shark_  
_I'm intoxicated by the lie_

_In the chill of your stare_  
_I am painfully lost_  
_Like a deer in the lights_  
_Of an oncoming bus_

_For the thrill of your touch_  
_I was shamefully lust_  
_As you tell me we're nothing but trouble_

_Hearts on-_*Beep Beep*My Car Phone decided to go off half way into the chorus...It was Titans Tower,Yay!

"Hello "I said with no emotion..I have started to feel emotion, But I just don't want them to know yet...

**"Hello Friend Raven! We have done the noticing that you're not in the Tower..."**Yay,It was it Starfire. What does she want?

"Are you sure?"I asked with a smirk

"**Raven, Where are you?"**Oh Nightwing..

"In the Car.."I said, If your calling the Car I'm in THE CAR!

**"Why didn't you alert anyone that you were leaving the tower?"**He asked

"Oh,I'm going under a *Sckkk* Tunnel *Sckk* By-"I said hanging up. I was going to get roasted for that later, I'm pretty sure he can see my car from the tower...Or you can see the paparazzi vans following me..  
I'm actually not caring, I just want to go to a Tea Shop and relax..

**XOXOXO**

"Mr.X are you sure you can get me the product?"A Client of the always wonderful Red X asked..

" ,I can get you anything you desire.."He told his female client with a flirty voice..

"You will get the money as soon as I see the product.."She said, before ending the call..

"Huh,She hung up on me.."A 20 year old Rias Xavier said to himself.  
Rias, Also known as Red X or Rias Xavier Jr. was the wealthy son of Rias Xavier Sr. and Rosa Xavier. He lived alone with his Rottweiler, Hammer. For a 20 year old he was doing well for himself; He had a high-rise penthouse in the middle of Jump city, A Bad Boy car and was a successful CEO for his father's company ,Xavier and Co.

Rias was a good looking dude, who sounded nothing like Nightwing. His voice was deep and Breezy like he had been living on a beach his entire life, And held a slight Spanish accent...He rolled his R's,And people found VERY attractive. Rias was tall at 6ft2 with golden skin, Light green eyes and long wavy blonde hair that was naturally ombred blonde..He had a strong jaw which was the perfect base for his face, His nose was straight but had a scar on the bridge like it had been broken and put back in perfectly, His lips were thin yet plump and a pinky/peachy colour, And his big green orbs were protected by a set of long eyelashes and on top of those a pair of thick eyebrows that had the making of a unibrow,that didn't want to ruin face..

"Hammer...Walkies?"He asked his big dog, Who ran around his legs in happily, "I'll take that as a yes.."

I walked him out of the apartment, And into my floors elevator. Luckily, there was no one in the elevator otherwise Hammer would have gone crazy. When we got to the ground floor I smiled at Les,The cute front desk woman, Before leaving the building...

"huh,No Pap...There must a Hero.."I said to him,As I unzipped my black hoodie as we walked to the dog park..Aside from the hoodie, I was wearing a white V-neck, Black skinny jeans and White Jordan's...What, They're comfy..

**Raven's Pov...**

I had gotten Tea to go, because It was SO crowded in the shop, I could barely Think...Let alone function because of the emotions. I put my Sunglasses atop of my head, Due to the steam from the tea fogging them up...  
I took a sip, And calmed down from this non-Stressful day and just decided to take a walk in the dog park..

As soon as I walked into the park, I wondered if I had locked my car...Yes...

I walked along the path, Floating over a dog every once in a while. Then I looked at the floor for what felt like 10 seconds, Before being hit by a dog! I was falling backwards and was about to drop my tea when a pair of Strong arms grabbed hold of me...and more importantly, My Tea...

"I'm so Sorry. He doesn't usually do that..."The guy holding me said, As I looked up at him...He was really cute. Not the type I'd go for but..Wow..He did seem familiar though..

"It's cool,Dogs...Well most things are attracted to me.."I said awkwardly..

"Do I count as most things?"He asked with a smile...he was so beautiful...

"Cute guys, With gorgeous eyes always count.."I accidently said..

"...You look family-Raven?"He asked me, with wide eyes...Was he scarred? No, He was worried...

"Yes..."I said awkwardly

He looked really unsure what to do/Say. But ended up saying, "Never thought I'd be holding the prettiest Titan..."

I felt my snow white cheeks blush," You could always let go.."I said..

"Sorry, "He said letting me go," I'm Rias...Rias Xavier..Jr."

"Rias Huh,And this guy?"I asked, pointing to his dog...

"Hammer."He told me...I looked at hammer, But not before realising we were wearing the same shoes...

"We have very nice taste in shoes..."I said with a small smile..

"Haha,Yeah..."He said with a smile..

"I know this is very forward, but do you...want to hang out some time?"I asked him...

"Wow, Thank you. You just took the weight off my shoulders..."He said with a smile...

He pulled out His IPhone; I saw he had a All Time Low phone case...There is nothing right now, That could make me hate this boy!

I took out my IPhone, I think he smiled because we had the same case..

"ATL,You just keep getting better..."He said before giving me his phone..I gave him mine, And we Exchanged numbers...Then He took a selfie on my phone and made it his caller ID...I think he wanted me to do the same...

"You gonna..."He asked..

I sighed and smiled before taking the picture.

"Thank you, Beautiful. But I have to go stop my dog from eating that Rat thing.."He said, pointing to Hammer and a Chihuahua..

"I'll text you.."I said throwing my tea in a bin. Before flying into the sky..

From the sky, I saw smoke coming from a nearby building...

I flew there as fast as I could and when I got there I saw the Titans trying to put it out. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy were rescuing people; And Nightwing just stood the pacing whilst running his hands through his hair.

I saw a fire Hydrant and used my powers to knock off the top, before I flew back into the sky and created tornado of water...I watched as Nightwing freaked out and the others came out of the building.

I took the Water tornado and released its water onto the small complex...Before flying into the building.

I focused on the water and made sure the fire was fully out before I sensed people...I sensed the presence of one person in the building and on the same floor I was..I slowly walked around the weak floor till I found a little girl, Who was crying..

"Hey sweetie..."I said as I slowly approached the girl..

"Are..Are you here to help me?"She asked in-between tears. She was small with blonde pigtails that reminded me of Melvin..

"Yeah..."I said as I slowly picked her up.

"What's your name?"I asked her..

"Rachel..."She said as she rested her head on my chest..

"Really? Not many people know this...But my real names Rachel too..."I told her, In soft tone..

"Weally?"She said with a slight lisp..I looked down into her hazel eyes and said,

"Really...Can fly us out?"I asked her

"Yeah.."She said calmly, As I made a very wrong move and stepped on a very weak piece of wood that broke down the entire floor..

I gasped and Rachel screamed as we fell...I phased us through the floors as the building fell on us...

When we got to the first floor, I put up a shield and protected us, Before I flew us out of the rubble in my Raven form..

I flew us back to the ground and put down the shield. As soon as I put her down she hugged me and said, "Thank you Rachel.."

Before running to her mother. As soon as she left I was swarmed by Paparazzi and firemen.

"Raven""Raven, over here""Rave, Here here!"I heard them shout..

I just put up a hand and gave them a small smile, Before walking over to the team..

"RAVEN!"I heard them scream, Before I was bombarded with hugs...

"WHERE WERE YOU!"Nightwing shouted

"No,Oh hey Raven..No,Are you okay..right to the point.."I said letting go of Cyborg and Beast Boy..

"Answer the question!"He said

"I was out. With a friend.."I said..Well I was

"What friend?"He asked

" don't pry into each other's personal Lives...It's a rule...That You agreed on.."Beast Boy said

"Fine.."Nightwing said..

**Time Skip...**

I had put my uniform back on and was about to text Rias, before Somebody knocked on my door..

"*Sigh*Dick..."I said as he pushed passed me...

"Where were you!"He asked

"I told you.."I told him..

"Raven, Someone could have died!"He said

"Who, Your Shinning Star?"I asked,I was getting pissed

"Raven.."He stared,But never got to finishes

"Get the fuck ou-"He did what any ass would do,to stop a girl from talking...he kissed me..

I returned the kiss...Which was bad because his girlfriend was my best friend..I ended up pushing him away and saying,"What is up with you! First you say you love me, But stay with Star, Now this! Do you love me?"I asked...I wanted a full answer, None of his crap.A FULL answer...

"..I love you..But Not as much as I love Star.."He said...I sighed and teleported him out the room before locking my door and throwing a tantrum..

Books went flying around the room, A window broke...My pillows exploded...That was it...I opened my closet and packed my clothes into my suitcase, I got all of my stuff and put them into a pocket dimension...I was about to write a letter before the Alarm went off...I teleported to the main room, My hood up of course...

"It's...Red X.."Nightwing said..

**Time skip..**

I'm really not up for this. My powers are unstable and pretty drained...I haven't meditated since yesterday morning..I risked enough to go outside today..

"Titans,How are you?"Red X said,Teleorting to meet were currently standing in a room surrounded by explosive Chemicals ..

"Red X!"Nightwing said angrily..

"Hey Chuck, Your growing out your hair too? Mines longer though..."He said from underneath the skull mask..

"Mullets..."Cyborg mumbled..

"Oh Hey Beautiful. How's it going, I saw what you did today.."Red X said, what has Starfire done today?

"Don't you dare talk to Starfire!"Nightwing shouted..

"Oh,Chuck. You thought I was talking to her?I was talking to the always wonderful Raven.."He said, I blushed...hard under my hood.

"...Oh...It's going well..."I told him..

"Btw,I have those exact pair of Jordan's.."He said teleporting to me. He smirked and put a X straight over my mouth before kicking me and throwing X's at Beast Boy...

"Aghh,My hair!"He screamed as the foam exploded..

I saw him jump kick Starfire as Cyborg ripped the X of my mouth."Thanks..."I said before Starfire did the dumbest thing in the world and Started shooting at him...

He and Nightwing were fighting right by the chemicals and one lucky green orb hit the tub which lit of a chain reaction..

I watched as Red X,Teleported to safety and the others Ran...I decided to try and hold in the explosion..

"EVERYBODY OUT!"Nightwing screamed as he and Cyborg Ran out..

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"I shouted as the explosion boomed...My powers were weak and I couldn't hold this..

"Raven, What are you doing!"I heard Beast Boy shout..

"Giving you guys time to get out..."I said, As my powers started to give way..

Beast Boy started running towards me,But Nightwing stopped him and pulled him out of the way..

I sighed and fell to my knees,I'm about to pass out...

"Sorry Beautiful,I can't leave you behind..."I heard someone say,Before I passed out...

**Beast Boy's Pov...**

"Ya'll...Wheres Rae?"I heard Cyborg say...we were standing outside of the warehouse, The one that just exploded...

I started Crying..

"Friend Beast Boy...What is the matter?"Starfire asked

"..Raven...She..she gave us time..too..escape.."I said to them."I was about to get her...then you pushed me away.."I told Nightwing..

"Oh...my.."Cyborg said, Slamming his hand down on the T-Car...

"She probably Teleported back to the tower.."Nightwing said..

"She was weak, "I told him, "She didn't meditate today..."

Nightwing grabbed my arm and walked me back into the warehouse...Or what was left...

"Sniff her out, If she's gone...her body would be hear.."He told me..

I changed form, and sniffed through the rubble.

**4 hours later...**

"...She's not here...Someone must of saved her!"I said with a smile...

"..But who Man! Who!"Cyborg said

"...Red X..."Nightwing said...

Xoxoxoxox

**That was chapter 1!In chapter 2,Raven wakes up and shit goes down!**


	2. Chapter 2:Hammer?

Heyo,so I've decided that this will be a short story...It probably won't..Don't listen to me, I'm sick..I can barely function..**  
**Anywho,Chapter 2 of Red Ravens.**  
**Red X=Rias Xavier Jr. **  
**Raven(Rachel Roth)**  
**I do not own TT,I wish I did:(**  
**If I did, it would be up to season 19 by now! Don't forget to review!

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Chapter 2:...Hammer?

Raven's Pov...

"Uggh,My Head.."I groaned, I slowly sat up and opened my eyes to see...A really nice was pretty big, With crimson walls, dark wood flooring, Ebony furniture and 4 post bed! It also had 2 huge windows and what I believe to be a Boucany...

I sighed, I am not in the mood to be kidnapped!...Or Saved..Who...Who saved me?

"*Knock**Knock*, Sleeping Beauty...You awake?"A very familiar voice asked...Red X!

"No "I said, I'm shitted!I don't think I can even stand..

He opened the door anyway, He was dressed in a black hoodie and blue sweat pants...and his mask of course..

"No, But I see you...being awake."He said to me, He sauntered over to the bed with smile under his mask, "I'm actually shocked, You did some pretty amazing things yesterday...Stopped a fire, And almost stooped a full blown explosion.."

"So...What are you gonna do to me, Torture to sell me to the highest buyer.."I asked...Where's my cloak?..What am I wearing?

"None of the above...I saved you from it...you can leave..Or stay if you want.."He said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"I want to..I mean I'm kinda drained...Physically and...Emotionally..."I told him with a frown..."Did you change me?"I asked

"There wasn't much to explosion did get us a bit...Your uniform isn't chemical fire proof "He told me "...So you're staying?"He asked

"Oh,And Thanks...If it's okay. I'd love to get back ho-My cloak!"I said, My phones in there!

"Oh,It's singed and dirty. I put in the wash, But I did take everything out and off of it.."He said reaching into his pocket and taking out my phone..

I grabbed it as fast as I could and saw that I had a text from Rias!"*Gasp*"I gasped then smiled..

_"Hey.."_

"You got texted by a boy...didn't you.."He asked as he stood up..

"Maybe.."I said in a coy tone..

"Good for you, I'm gonna get a shower...If you do end up moving and head down stairs, Beware...I have a dog.."He said in Robotic voice as he left..

"Okay.."I said, As I replied back to Rias with a "Morning.."...It was 6am,Who'd be up at this ho-Oh...Rias apparently.

_"You were on the news last night about being taken or somthing"_He texted

I sighed, "Saved actually, By none other than Red X.."I texted

"_Just because he's a thief, Doesn't mean he's that bad of a guy.."_He texted,Oh Rias.."_BRB,Getting in the shower.."_

I smiled and pulled back the Burgundy covers. I was wearing a giant white t-shirt and a pair of black Basketball shorts. I took my legs off of the black sheets and put them on the floor. I slowly pushed myself of the bed and was able to stand..I took my first step and wabbled,I decided to walk along the wall till my first obstacle came...A desk..On the desk was a MAC...'I wonder..'I pulled out the white chair and decided to snoop around his computer..

"..IS THIS HIS ROOM?"I shouted out loud, I saw clothes and shoes around the room and a picture of a little boy and a puppy..

The Boy in the picture was about 12 long blonde hair, Tan skin and was dressed in a Christmas onsie...He looked...familiar..Everyone looks familiar..

I decided to go back to the searching...I was able to turn it on, Then the always difficult thing came up...Passwords..WHY! Why couldn't you be one of those stupid people...Why couldn't you be a Beast Boy!

**19 minutes Later...**

I give up.

I pushed away from the table and stood up, I slowly waddled over to the white double doors...I slowly opened a door, I have no idea what could be out here...He might of even trapped the house! I looked around before I walked out. I was standing in a hall, with a beauty and the Beast staircase, Cream carpet and white the stairs was the foyer, On the ceiling there was a giant stain glass window; It was circle shaped and the pattern was of the sun and moon..Under that was a table which held a single white rose in a vase.

I slowly walked towards the stairs, I could hear music coming from down the hall...Does Red X live alone? I wondered, As I rook the first legs didn't hurt as much as I thought they would, But my body was still weak and I already know that my powers aren't working..  
As got to the stairs joining, I wondered about what would of happened if Red X hadn't saved me...I could be dead, Or worse...A queen of the underworld being sought out by demon lords!

"It's so beautiful.."I said, As the sun hit the stain glass window and the colours spread across the room...

"Thank Mom and I painted every single piece of glass, And my Dad got a pro to put em' in.."I turned around to see Red X standing behind me..

I gasped, Before noticing his was there...in a towel..If I had my powers...I'd bring the house down.."  
I tried not to look, But I did. I watched at the droplets of water dripped down his chest and outline his 6 pack...I that his skin was a golden colour...not like anything you'd find in this country had a fluffy white towel wrapped around his head and was wearing some form of blue mask...

"Erm...I.."I was tripping over my own words.I really couldn't take my eyes off of him...

"Like what you see?"He asked, In a rather sexy tone...Yes...I do like what I see...

"Urm...Ye-Noooo"I said...

'_Abort Abort!'_I heard knowledge scream though my head..

_'I sense we're going down...'_Wisdom said...

_'Flip your hair, And smile!'_I heard Lust say

"You can't say no...I mean,I love what I see..."He flirted..

Do I flirt back..Do I jump him! WHAT DO I DOO!

_'FUCKING SMILE!'_Lust screamed

I did as she said, And gave him a small smile and out of nowhere said..."I like what I see, But I'd love to see more..."

Rachel Melia better push you off a fucking cliff! Whilst I was saying that, I ended up running my hands against his body and was now holding the end of his mask..

"You high or somthing?"He asked with a smile...I think

"I'm tired and my emotions are out of control...We could move this to your room or you could give me a tour of the place I'm going to be staying for the next week or so.."I said...JINX!I have Jinxes number, She can tell Cyborg where I am...

"I'll give you a tour."He said, Taking me arm..."That is the front door."He said pointing to the black double bricks are white..and the floor is marble.."He said doing a small twirl.

"That door, Is the kitchen is connected to the living room, which is connected to the dining said pointing to the 3 doors by the left staircase."On the right you see another 3 garage, Office and my gym!"He said pointing each door."Upstairs, I placed you in my nothing important in there...the 2 doors next to it, are 1 the music room and 2,My Dad's office! Please stay out of there...The next door is the bathroom, And after that guest rooms and parents room...there's also the suit room, Which you won't be able to find.."He finished

"I'll remember all of that..."I said, My memory was pretty awesome .I could remember most things you could tell me or I read...But faces...not really..

"And one more thing..."He said dragging me into his gym..The room was full of all the latest workout gear and what not...there was also a boxing ring,Which was nice since I kicked Boxed..and Boxed..

He whistled..

"*Bark**Bark*"I heard the sounds of a very big dog...a Rottweiler...Ya-"Agh!"I screamed as it jumped on me..

"Get off "I said pushing it, I saw it's collar...It was a dark yellow colour and said...

"...Hammer?..."A Rottweiler by the name of hammer, The boy in the picture...Long blonde hair, Tan skin..Light green eyes...I looked up at Red X,Who was holding a hand out to me..I took it and got very close to his face...I put my hands atop of the towel...on his HEAD and yanked it hair was slightly curly and clung to his head, neck and shoulders..

"Raven..."he said, Moving my hands away from his face...

"Rias..."I asked

"Rav-"He tried to say but I didn't let him..

"Rias?"I asked again, With a hit of anger running through my voice..

"Hey.."He said, As I took of his mask..He was smiling..

I had no idea what to say...or do.."That explains why you were up at so early..."I said

"I wake up at 5am every morning.."He told me..

"*Slap*"I slapped him, Right round the face...And he let me...

He left his head in the same place, As the mark reddend...

"That actually went better than I thought.."He said turning his head..

"Your Red X..."I said, He just nodded.."I thought you were cute, I was gonna ask you out..."I told him...I'm kinda in shock..

"Really?Hmm.."he said, As he led me out of the gym..He threw me over his wet shoulder and walked me up the stairs...I was and still am in pure shock! I wobbled as he ran up the stairs, It wasn't fun...but I don't care...I'm not hurt, Because I don't know him that well...but I just hoped..That he would be something better...

He opened his bedroom doors and walked me to the layed me down on my stomach whilst he went to put on some pants and a white V-neck..Then he picked me back up and sat down placing me in his lap..

"I know you're in shock...and I'll be really surprised if your hurt or something like that..But I was going to tell you...when we were friends...or you let me take you out on a date.."He told me..I was just sitting in his lap, My head against his chest...I really am unsure what to say...

"I...I...I really don't give two shits..."I ended up saying, "You saved my life...I owe you my life, I won't tell anyone who you are...I mean, I was packing before you broke into that warehouse...This is my chance to...to leave the Titans...Start time not fighting anyone...or any of that shit."I told him...

"...Would you be willing to stay?"He asked me..

"Yeah.I would...Just not as Raven.."I told him..

"How are you gonna tell them?"He asked

"Do you know Jinx?"I asked

"Jinx? Me n' her go waaay back "He said with a smile...

With The Titans...

"Dude, He saved her life! When we find them, we shouldn't arrest him!"Beast Boy shouted at their leader..

"He is Right, Boyfriend Richard.."Starfire added..

"I don't care! He's a criminal, That doesn't deserve justice!"Nightwing told them..

"He saved her should be her call whether he goes to jail or not.."Cyborg told him..

"No, by then she could be hurt! Or DEAD!"Nightwing said

"Look Man",Cyborg started and was about to finish till he got a call from...A different number "Excuse me..Hello.."He said

_"Hey Cy.."_Did he hear that right..

"Raven?"He asked, Putting her on loud speaker for the others to hear..

"RAVEN! Where are you!?"Nightwing asked, Grabbing a hold of Cyborg's arm..

"_Hello to you too, I'm at Red X's place. I'm too weak to come home...So I'm stuck here for the next week or so.._"She told them..

"Do you know where you are?"He asked gripping Cyborg..

"_Yep.I'm in a really comfy bed, He's treating me very nicely...I like it here..._"She told them, "_Oh, Thanks...He just got me tea.._"

"Damn,That sounds good...I might go get myself kidnapped.."Cyborg said with a smile..

"Yeah Duude!"Beast Boy said, As they hi-Fived..

"_Yeah,It's a nice place..."_

"Raven, We can come and get you.."Nightwing said..

"_What If I don't want you to get me,I'm fine here...I actually slept well, And since I can't feel Red X's emotions...I can feel my for the first time ever...I'm happy,Theres nobody lying to me, Barging into my room...dryhumping the table.."_She said

Beast Boy blushed at the last comment, As Starfire pushed Nightwing away."Friend Raven...Are you not the happy with us?"Starfire asked, With a sad expression on her face..

_"No, Star...I'm not happy with Nightwing he's worked me too hard, Played around with my emotions...and actually hurt me_ "They heard her say, Nightwing frowned...He knew kissing her, Then lying to her face would hurt her...And she'd know he was lying to make it worse..

"What if...What if you took a break from us. I'll pay for everything you need, I'll even get you a apartment in the city...And when you're ready...you can come back.."Nightwing asked..

_"I like that Idea...Within the next week. I'll be round to get my stuff, And I'll stay with a friend.."_She said..

Unaware to the Titans, Red X or Rias was standing in the room with her...And being asked if she could stay with him for a while. He nodded with a smile..

"Sure Rae..We'll see you soon..."Cyborg said into his arm.

"_Bye_ "She said hanging up..

Back with Raven and Red...

"Yeah you can stay...I like having company...But, Your gonna have to do something about...that "He said, Pointing to her purple hair..

"Your one to talk and I could just change forms..."She said, Crossing her arms..

"Change Forms?"He asked, Tilting his head in a Starfire-like manner..

"I have a demon and a human form..."She said with a small smirk..

"...That's pretty cool..."He said, Standing up off of the bed..

"I'm going to meditate...If I start floating...It's a good thing.."She said, Warning him..

Xoxoxoxoxooxo

Hello, So this chapter wasn't as good as the first..Sorry. But I have a good reason! I'm sick like propper,I've got the flu or something...**  
**But,Yeah...I hoped you liked it,The Next chapter will be better! I promise you that...**  
**Also, I have NO IDEA where I'm going with this story!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3:Raven's and Rachels

**Hey,How's going?:)  
I'm pretty happy about the feedback I'm getting from you guys!  
Anyways,This is chapter 3 of Red Ravens!  
In this Chapter Nightwing gets himself together  
I also added a new emotion to =Calm...**

**Also what do you think of the name Rosanna?**

XOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 3: Rachel's and Raven's...**

**Raven's Pov..**

_"We are one, With Azar.."_My emotions spoke at once. I was currently meditating, So my soul was combined into one..

"And our power?"I asked, As they split up into their respective bodies and colours..

"_OUTRAGUS!_"Happy screamed,like she was Aquaman(Please tell me,if you got the refrance!)

"Good.."I told them,They were all dressed like I was; In a hooded sweater,The Sweater being in their colours: Happy pink, Knowledge:yellow, Rage:Red, Timid: Grey, Brave: green, Love: Purple, Lust: Violet, Rude: Bright Orange, Sloth:...Dirty Brown...and Chill: Baby Blue...

_"...Rae...You can go back to our man,now.."_Lust said, Winking at me..

"Go Fuck a shoe.."I said to her as I left...As I returned I felt Rias's presence..

"Hey Beautiful.."I heard him say,As I got back to reality..

"Hey Handsome "I said with a proper smile, As I stood up on his boucany table. I decided to meditate outside, Where it was PERFECT!I had a view of the entire city...I could even see the tower from where we were, It was early morning time and the sun was rising, But at the same time the moon was still out...

He smiled and put his hands on my hips before lifting me off the high spun me around with a smile on his gorgeous face.

"You're so light.."He said as he put me down, I stumbled a bit and fell in to his muscular chest...MAYBE it was on purpose..;)

"Your just strong.."I said with a smile, "Or are those just for show?"I asked placing my hands on his well muscled arms..

He flexed and said, "Only if your intrested.."before kissing me nose..

I blushed, As the flower pot blew up...I really didn't miss that..

"I hated that pot anyway...Let's see what else blows up.."He said kissing my cheek..

Nothing happend,Nice!...

"THAT was a fail...But it wasn't fully pointless..."I told him with a smile

"You wearing my sweater, Makes me feel...nice inside.."He said, Pointing to his blue and red tribal hooded sweater..I was actually only wearing the giant sweater and my underwear...

"Is that your way of saying, You want me to wear more of your clothes?"I asked poking his chest..

"Yes, But I'd like to see you in a little LESS clothing.."He said tapping my nose...

No one's ever tapped my nose before, But it's really anoying!Uggh!

"Stop it..."I said teleporting down stairs..Just as the doorbell rang..

I put up the sweaters hoodie and straightened up a bit, Before looking through the peep hole...At...JINX!I sighed and opened the door, Wondering where Hammer was...Don't dogs like doorbells?

"Good Morning.."I said with a small smile, As she jumped me.

"Ravey!I haven't seen you in DAYS!"She said as I noticed, Her newly Brown hair...

"Your hair..."I said pointing to the shoulder length mop of waves on her head..

"Isn't it awful! I did a hair spell and THIS HAPPEND!"She said,Unziping her hoodie."  
She was dressed in a black skirt, A White Pierce the Veil T-shirt, Knee high black Converse with her signature stripy black socks and her dark pink hoodie.

"Which word did you mispronounce?"I asked her, Jinx isn't American...She's Indian, But Picked up the accent when she moved here as child...She writes perfectly fine, But finds reading hard...

"The spell was in latin,And I wanted my hair blue..."She said, As we walked upstairs. I really didn't leave the room in case someone knocked on the door and saw me...I am pretty paranoid...

"Caeruleo is Blue,Brunneis is Brown.."I told her..(I have no clue how to pounces those words, But the Is in Brunneis is silent)

"I won't remember that.."She said, As we entered the room.."Is this Red's room?"She asked, Most likely taking notice of the pictures..

"Yep.."I said, As I sat on the bed, "I need you to help me with my transformation spell..."Jinx has helped me the body alteration spell many a time, It's actually a 10 person spell but together me and Jinx have the power of 20...Mostly me..

"Is that what you meant when you said, 'I need to look human..'"She said, Sitting down on the bed next to me...

"Yeah,I need to change to my human form...But I've never done it before...so.."I said awkwardly..

"That's actually a whole different you need to do is say a chant the words 'Change me to the Angel within' in your native language and focus a whole lot...Also have a power holding item, Because the change either gives or takes power.."She told me with a Smirk...

"It's a really good idea I have-"I opened a small portal to a pocket dimension and pulled out a golden ring shaped like a Raven with Ruby eyes,"-This then.."

"That's beautiful..."She said as it levitated off of my hand..

"Yep,Made of pure Azarathian Sand and Mana...It has the power to stop 3 of me.."I said with a small smile..

"Well put it on, 'Cause this has to happen at sundown and theres allot to get ready!"She said nudging me..

**XOXOX Titan's Tower...Nightwing's Pov...**

'_Why did I let her go!_'I thought to myself, _'She was perfect...And wasn't so anyoning!Even Bruce liked her...But I'm a idiot!'_

"Boyfriend Richard...Are you the O of Kay? You have been sitting in the Tub of Bath for Many of the Hours.."I heard Star say from behind the locked bathroom door..

"Yeah Kor.I'm fine.."I said, It was a total lie. I'm was stressing over Raven, I mean...I know everything about everyone except her..I don't even know her first name and she's been in my mind!

"I shall leave you then.."I heard her say, I didn't reply..

I can just imagine her in the hands of Red putting his dirty hands all over her beautiful frame, If only she knew that she was mine...That she would be mine forever, No matter what it would take...How the hell would I do that?!  
How do Women trap men?...BABYS!I could pull a Kim Kardashian and get Prego!...Get her pregnant...Now that I think about it, Raven does kinda look like a Kardashian..

"I'm gonna have a baby!"I said out loud with a smile...Wait...No that would be rape..."I'm not gonna have a baby.."I told myself

'Then what?'

"Make her want me...She could get so jealous of Star and I that she would steal me away!oh Dick you're a genius!"I told myself..."I'll ask Star to marry me "I mean, We've been dating on and off again for years, She be glad to marry me!

**XOXOTime skip.(5:57)Red X's pov...**

"I can't believe they won't let me upstairs!"I said to Hammer, He was just laying on my lap as we watched a soap opera...Don't judge me...

*Bark!*Hammer just Barked most likely in agreement..

"Right, I mean this is my..well my family's home!"It should be my parents but Dad retired at 49 and him Mom moved back to Spain..."I might actually call them.."

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the list of names till I got Dad..."*Sigh..*

*Ring**Ring*

"_Hola"_I heard him say..

"Hey Dad, It's Jr."I said, I HATE being called Jr.!I'd prefer a nickname like...Ricky or something!...Not Ricky, I don't look like a Ricky..

"_Why Hello Rias, What has made you call on such a Rainy Day?"_He asked,Hmm it's raining in España...

"Can't I just call my Parents!Gah,I should have called Mom...She would have cared!"I said with a huf,I'm his only child and he barley cares...That's a lie..

"_Sorry Rias, I've just been on edge. Your Mother wants more children and It's too much!"_He said,Ugh Mom..

"She has me.."I said, scratching behind ear..

"_She wants another one, We actually might come and visit you soon..."_He said...Shit!He can't, Ravens here...Why did I let her stay here?

"Do you know when?"I asked shooing Hammer off of me and standing up..

"_Maybe next week or something, Maybe we can go out to dinner and Maybe find you a nice lady.."_He did NOT just say I had no game!..

"Well to your information PADRE(Father),I have a girlfriend. So there!"I told them...I wonder if Raven would pretended to be my Girlfriend...

"_We-Rias,Did I just here what I thought I heard! You're in a relationship and didn't tell your own MOTHER!_"My Mom said, Most likely taking the phone away from him..

"Adiós mamá!"I said, Hanging up...I really dug myself deep there..

"RAVEN!"I shouted, Running out the room..

"Yeah Rias?"I heard her shout, In a less gloomy tone...she actually sounded..Happy.

"Can we talk?"I asked, Running up the stairs..

"Hold on a sec.."She said, As I got to my Bed room door..

"I'm coming in!"I said as I opened the door, I really don't have time for this shit!I flew open the door to see Jinx standing there with my sweater in her hands.."Where's Rav-"I started, But never finished..

Standing by the boucany doors was who I believed to be Raven. Her skin was now a light olive colour that made her look..well Human, Her Dark and light purple hair was now Raven black...Pun not intended, And fell down to her ass in waves of Black and a deep shade of purple. As she turned to look at me,I noticed her lips were a Lighter shade of red and her big Purple eyes were now Dark blue, With flecks of Violet and gold...

"Raven..."I said, In pure shock..

"No, Rachel...Rachel Roth.."She said, Holding out her t-shirted arm..

XOXOXO

**Hey,So this is Chapter 's taken me all week to write this 'cause I've had barley any time!I've already started the next chapter for this story...Soo yeah.I'll try to updated as much as possible!I promise..**

**Next Time on Red Ravens..**

**"Wait what!"Rachel asked**

**"PLEASE!I'm letting you live with me"Rias screamed**

**Also,The Next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4:Mama & Papa

**Chapter 4 of Red Ravens**  
**So there has been a huge time skip of a week,And Raven & Jinx went back to the Tower**  
**Almost got caught by Cyborg but didn't!**

**Anywho,In this chapter we meet Mama & Papa Xavier!**  
**Does anyone have any ideas about what shold happen,NO telling if I'll use them though!  
Also,If any of you actually care...I'm going to Warp tour tommorow!  
Please Rate and Review!**

XOXOXOXO

**Chapter 4:Mama & Papa...**

_"Dear Jr,_  
_We have know clue when you will receive this letter...But it's too tell you,That we(Your Mother and I)will be coming to visit you in the next week._  
_Love Papa,Rias Xavier Sr._

_**P.S**_

_**Can't wait to meet your Girlfriend**_  
_**Love Mama,Rosa Xavier xxx"**_

"RACHEL!"I screamed dropping the letter,I was standing Dad's office in my Pyjamas...  
I ran out of the dark red office and into my bedroom where she was sleeping,Last night she and Jinx snuck into Titans Tower and took all of her clothes and what not...But that's not he point!

"Rachel!"I shouted as I ran into my was asleep on my bed with Hammer,His head on her stomach whilst she sleep on my pillow..  
I aww'd as I walked over to them.I knew waking up Hammer would leave him tired and grumpy for the day,But this was a emergency..

I slowly lifted him off of her,Him making cute puppy dog noises..I shushed him as I put him on the bottom of the bed.

Then I turned to Rachel,over the past week I've learnt she's a very light sleeper,"Rachel" I whispered.

She groaned ,"Rachel..."I said,shaking her body about.

"Stoop it..."she said,curling into a ball of cuteness.I noticed she was wearing one of shirts,My Elmo one to be exact...the matching shirt to the black bottoms I'm wearing...

"This is important Rae."I said to her,As I threw back the bed sheet..

"What!"She said attempting to kick me...

"My parents are coming to visit me..."I started..

"Oh"she said raising her eyebrows

"And my girlfriend...My Very Beautiful girlfriend Rachel..."I said nudging her lightly..with a awkward smile...

"...NO!"she said flying out of bed...Ugh,I liked her more when she couldn't fly!

"PLEASE!...I Let you LIVE HERE!"I told her..

"Why?"she asked...

"Because,My Dad's always on my back to fall in love,Get married,have a kid...all the things he did,And his father,and the father before him and so wants me to carry on with tradition...And I don't know any other beautiful girls who would sleep in the same room with me,And go see All Time Low on the 14th May as thank you gift..."I said,Hoping she would say yes to the tickets...

"...Fine...When are they coming?"She asked teleporting the two of us down stairs..

"Today or tomorr-*Ding Dong*Today..."I said in a worried tone,The house was clean and everything was in order...it was just...we were in my pyjamas,The matching top and pants!no less...

"Erm...I'ma head back upst-"She started...

"No!...Shit their unlocking the door!"I shouted dashing up the stairs,Rachel just teleported..

As I got into my room,I closed my bedroom door and turned to the bed where Rachel was laying In bed,Half of the duvet was folded over...

"Rias...Did you stay the night?"She asked in a flirty tone...She moved her wrist and teleported me next to her in my bed...that was pretty cool..it was like a pure black space...It feels so OPEN!

"Ughh!"I groaned as I fell on Rachel,I don't think she was expecting that!

"That was not my fault..."she said as I pushed off of her..

"Aww,But I love the thought of you wanting me on top..."I said with a flirty smile...no idea who she's gonna take it..

"Someone's half way up the stairs..."she said,Pushing me off of pulled the quilt over us and snuggled into my bare chest.  
I relaxed into her and realised that...it was perfect;The way she felt against my body,The way her head stuck in the crook of my neck...Alas,if only it was real..

"*knock**knock*Rias?"I heard the always wonderful voice of my mother say..

"Mama?"I asked pretending to wake Mom was sweet...but really thick,She thought that Portugal was in the middle of the world...on the 'Flat Map'..  
But she was really beautiful,And I'mnot just saying that because she's my Mom...She has Dark Grey eyes that remind me of a thunder storm,Golden skin due to her Spanish Hertige,Short Blonde hair that currled around each ringlett like a Snake around a neck and the brightist smile I'll ever see...

"Morning Swee-oh...OH!Sorry sweetie,Come down when she wakes up.."Mom said in her thick accent as she backed out of the room.

"She gone?"Rachel wispered,Slowly lifting her head up off of the pillow..

"No,She's outside the door...She's tring to listen"I wisperedin her ear,I could feel her hot breath on neck...It felt amazing,It'snot even the fact she's a heater,It's just her...

"Then get up!"She wispered,Attempting to push me away...

I laughed at her horrible attempt and got up on my own,I walked over to the door...Not putting on a shirt or anything.I opened the door

"Mama.."I said looking down the hall...Where she wasn't,I learnt all of my skills from my Mom..She was some sort of assasin or somthing before she married Dad,He just..doesn't know that yet..

"Mama,I know your here.."I said,I heard a sigh as She pulled herself up from over the stairs..

"Hello my Beautiful Baby!"She said leaping towards me.

"Hi.."I said opening my arms ready for her embrace...Which was strong and very loving might I add...

"Come,Your fathers down stairs and wants to see you!...And your Lady friend!"She said,Saying come in the funniest way possible.I held back a chuckle and followed as practicly flew down the stairs..

"Your getting slow.."I said,As I beat her down the stairs..

"I'm 48 Rias.I'm not in my prime anymore,I'm all settled and wanting _Nieto_(Grandson)!"She said,With a smile as she pulled up her blue jeans and moved her boot sout of the middle of the floor.

"I don't know what you love so much about baby boys..."I said as I followed her outside..

"Rias...You looklike your father,Who looks like his...I want another Rias...to hold and care for as if he was my own.."She said stopping and putting her cold hands on my shoulders..

I shrugged her off with a high pitched groan,"Mooom your hands are cold!"I said scrunching up my face with a loves it when I do this..

"Your too old to be this cute.."She said kissing my nose with a smile..Did she leave red lipstick on my nose?I continued outside where I saw Dad sitting on a garden chair on the patio garden was pretty big,By big I mean we had 12 ackers and about 7 wild horses scattered around...They maybe wild,But they sure are friendly!

"Ahh,Rias My son.."He said standing was dressed in his golf out fit,You know;Tan pants,A dark blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt,Shoes...

"Dad.."I said looking at my future,I looked more like my Dad than I did my Mom.I had his wavy blonde hair,Light green eyes and strong jaw..Everything else,I got from Moms...

"How are you?"He asked,Giving me a strong hug..

"Risaliscus!"I said with a smile..

"Risalicus?...I LIKE IT!"He said with a brighter smile.

"Rias,Your so childish.."Mom said,Sitting down..

"Why Thank you.."Dad and I said at the same time,I smiled at him after we said it.

"Who's that Jr?"Dad asked looking up the upstairs bay window...Sitting down was Rachel,She was playing with looked to be laughing as he licked her face...

"Thats Rachel.."I said with a smile.."My Lady friend"

"RACHEL!"Mom screamed at the top her lungs...Rachel turned and looked out the window at us,"PLEASE COME DOWN!"She finished,This is going to be one hell a day..

"Mom.."I said looking at her lke she was crazy...Which she is..

"Rias,It's aren't you dressed?"Dad asked raising an Eyebrow...

"That is true,It's frezzing.."Mom said,wrapping her arms around looked rather warm in Dads white turtle neck though...

"Why aren't you dressed?"I asked him..

"It's Jump city,It doesn't get cold until early december...And plus,I was raised in where?"He asked raising his eyebrows..

"Alaska.."Me and Mom both said,As the Patio's wooden door opened..

"Hello.."Rachel said,As she walked out in my Red,White and Black Baseball Jacket,Black skinny jeans and a pair of Grey Ugg slipper boot long black hair was up in pony tail,Which reminded me of when Hammer had a tail...it's was really awkward looking...

"Hey,Rachel these are my Parents...Rosa and Rias Xavier Sr."I said pinting to them,"Parents...This is Rachel Roth"I said..

"Hello Darling!"Mom said,As she ran over to Rachel and grabbed her hands out my jacket pockets..,"You have soft hands..."She finished,Rachel looked as if she wanted to fly away at this point..

"Umm"She said unsure what to say...Time to be a great boyfriend..

"Mom,Can I just.."I said taking Rachels hands and running her to the grass,Not before opening the patio door to let out Hammer..

"HAMMER!"Dad shouted running to his old friend...

"I'm so sorry,My Moms really werid.."I wispered as we aproached the pool..

"It's fine.."She said looking down at the water.."Just don't expect me to girl out with her..."She said nuding me..

"Never did, this to work..we need to act like a couple...You know how that works?"I asked with a jokey smile..

"Do you?"She asked,"Just type of shit just don't work on me.."

"_You know that type of shit just don't work on me,_  
_Whistling and trying to flirt with me_"I sung to her,Hoping she would know the song..

"**_Don't take it personally 'cause we were never in love,_**  
**_It doesn't really matter who you say you_**_ are"_She returned in a beautiful manner..

"_Singing at the window of your car_"I sung back with a smile..

"_**Find another girl across the bar 'cause L.O.V.E's not what this** _IS."She said,with a halt.

"Who said I was in Love.."I said wrapping my arms around her waist..

"Just sayi-What are you doing?"She asked as I pulled her in close..

"Just go along with the act..."I said as I leaned in and before she could say anythhing,Captured her lips in a gentel lip were soft and tasted very sweet...I brushed me teeth right?...Yeah,Oh but then I ate that Pop Tart...I hope she likes Blueberrys..

**Ravens Pov...**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!**"I screamed at Lust and Love...

"_Kiss Back Baby.._"Chill said,Floating on a baby pink cloud..

"_Let us take over,THEN Love will sprinkle some of her dust and make you too seem like a couple_!"Lust said as she and Love took my Hands...

"***Sigh*Fine**"I said as let them take over...

I breathed in deep,As the taste of Blueberrys filled my mouth...I HATE Blueberrys,I like Strawberrys...Anyway,I relaxed into the kiss and just wanted to stay in his arms like this...forever..

"Awww..."I heard as I pulled away from the kiss before he stuck his tounge down my throat.I went wide eyed at the sight of his Parents,I looked at him but he just smiled at me with his stunning green eyes.

"Better?"He asked with a look in his..

"I guess..."I said,In a slight ...I really miss my croaky tone,I sound waaay to peppy..

"Why don't I,Go make some Tea?" asked.."Do you even have any tea Rias?"He finished

"Dad,Rachel won't let me leave the store without it...She's very...Pursasive.."He said in a awkward to-ooooone...He's got such a deep voice..it's really hot..Gosh,I've never looked at him like this before,He's so beautiful!And...Love What are you doing to me!

"Darling,I really dont want to her about what antics you two get up too in the bedroom.." said,Scrunching up her face..

"We don't get up to any antics...I'm still...Pure"I said,My fathers Trigon and I'm an Heir to a kingdom of hell...I'm anything BUT pure..

"Oh...Really?But your so...Good Looking.." said,His wife knodding her head in agreement..

"Thank you but I'm very religous..."I lied...I'm anything but religous!Even though I was raised by Azar...the High Priestes and a Angel!

"Rias,or You can call me Pardre Rias and My Wife Rosa..."He said taking my hand with a smile..

"Or Mama!"She said with her thick accent,Rias also had a accent but his was very slight...He's so cute..

"Padre Rias...And Mama Rosa...Got it.."I said,I really don't wanna be calling them Mama & Papa till Rias and I married...LOVE!Too much love..

"Say,What religon are you?"Rosa asked...Shit..Arella did say her original parents were Jewish!

"I'm Jewish,and Greek..."I said,Knowing Greece is pretty similar to Azarath...

"You are!You know My Father's Jewish.."Rosa Started,Gosh...I feel like she's gonna be like Beast Boy's Mom..A talkative super Mom..

"Mom,Why don't we go out for lunch?"Rias asked,Thank you Rias,"It will give you a chance to get to know Rachel and for you two to see Jump City again,Maybe stop off by the company and see Kirby!"He finished

**XOXOXO**

"Wait,You know where she is?"Cyborg asked his Girlfriend,As they walked out of a coffee shop..

"Yeah,She's with our mutual friend..."Jinx told him,Not wanting to tell Cyborg anything about Rias..

"Oh...Is she nice?"Cyborg asked as they walked to the T-car,Avoiding the Paparazzi...

"...It's a he..."Jinx said,With a awkward smile..

"Waiit,For the last week...My little sister..has been living with some random guy!What if he's a Pedo!"Cyborg said,Shaking her before opening the car door for her...like a gentelman!

"*Sigh*,He's not a 's a very attractive young man with a friendly Dog who lives in a big house and runs a Multi-Million dollar company!"She said without taking a breath..

"...Who's she staying with!Rias Xavier?"He asked in a jokey tone..

"...Wha...No!We don't that guy!"Jinx said,Laughing in a awkward tone..

"Hahahaha,Rias Xavier...Raven would never even look at that guy.."Cyborg said with chuckle..

**Meanwhile...**

"I have a urge to attack your face..."Rias said,Putting a Black V-neck..

"You've done that once today.."Rachel said,Looking for a diffrent jumper to put on..

"Wanna do it again?"He asked her with a flirty smile..

"I was hoping you'd ask.."Rachel said as he wraped his arms around her...

XOXOXO

**Hey,It took me 2 days to write this!**  
**Yeah:)**

**Also,Thank you guys for the awsome reviews and I'm loving that there are like..20 of you following this piece of crap a 15 yearold girl's writing:)"**  
**YOU ROCK!*(^.^)Hug***

**Please Review and I shall hear from you soon!Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5:Rias

Hey yall!So how's it going and what not?  
So You people are so awesome, You ,Fave and Follow so much...  
I get the feeling you like this story, SO I have decided on a sequel!  
So I am going to need some OC's BUT, These Oc's have to follow a set of rules that I'm going to give...Not now though, You'll have to ask for those :P  
So Please Carry on reviewing, Annnd Enjoy this Chapter!

**XOXOXO**

Chapter 4:Rias..

"Rachel..Rachel.."I heard someone whisper..I slowly opened my eyes and Saw Rosa,Rias's Mom standing over me. I felt my eyes widen in shock as I flinched backwards into Rias...Meh,He's a heavy sleeper.

"Mama?..."I asked, I'm still unsure about what to call these people...

"Goodmorning,Could I speak to you?"She asked...It was like..3am,The time I actually slept!

"Aren't you doing that now?"I asked,Not wanting to get out of 's November and Jump city's the only part of Cali that actually snows!

"Get up.."She said,Taking my bare arm and pulling me with her warm hands...

"Stop..."I said,As I felt Rias wrap his arms around me..

"...Stay...Your so warm.."I heard him mumble..

"I need to use the bathroom.."I lied pulling back the quilt..

He slowly sat up as Mama let go of me and ducked down.."Rachel.."He groaned,"Hold it,Or wet yourself...just don't leave me to die in this cold.."He said...To be honest,He was just in his underwear...And thats hims Moms fault for washing EVERYTHING he owns...Exept the T-shirt I'm wearing..

"Rias...I'll only be a minute..Okay"I said,Placing my hand on his..

"Fine.."He said,Tucking himself under the covers..

I stepped over his Mom and walked over to his on suite,His mother crawling fast in pursit..When she actually entered the Black & White bathroom she siletly closed the door and jumped up..

"Mama.."I said,trying to not feel awkward..

"Rachel,I need to ask you a very some very important questions.."She told me,Her accent was so thick and hard to understand..

"Go ahead.."I said,I really want to sit down!

"When and how did you meet Rias?"She asked

Well It was about a week ago,"Hmm,We met over the was in Gotham,I was in Gotham...How we met was it?"I asked,She knodded"He was walking his dog,I was just walking and then Hammer jumped me and we ended up talk...for like..2 hours straight.."I said with a smile,I was...the truth...somewhat

"Did you know he was rich when you met?"She asked...She thinks I'm a gold digger!

"No actually,I didn't...And I kinda didn't want to.I liked living the simple life..You know,A small appartment in the city with a view of the asylum..Scary as fuck but still nice.."I said,I went undercover a while ago and 'Lia Martn' had a really nice life..

"So your not in it for the money?"She asked,with a jokey smile..

"To be honest...I'm not,It's just an added bonus"I said,Rias is standing right outside the door listening in...He's so..ugh..

"Well..My last question,Do you love him?"She asked...I like Rias allot,We're pretty much the same person now...But,I really don't wanna say I love her son when I barely know him..

"Erm...I...I..."WHAT DO I do.."I...*Sigh*Mrs Xavier...I like Rias..allot,But I...can't say the word...my hearts been broken by almost everyone in my life, Starting with my own Mother...I can't love again without knowing that it's strong enough to live and thrive..."I told her,It was the truth...the full truth..

"Oh Rachel,You don't have to say just need feel it...Rias has felt love his entire life and feels it everywhere he 's got...erm..."

"Empathy?"I asked

"YES!He has Love Empathy!Do you understand Empathy?"She asked tilting her head slightly

"Yeah.."I said,I understand it more than she will ever know..

"Good,Now go back to is waiting.."She said,Slowly opening the door and turning off the light..

I walked over to the bed where Rias was bundeled up like baby,"Rias,You wanna let me in?"I asked as he slowly peaked out from within the a blur he grabbed hold of me and pulled me close to him.

He snuggled me close and said,"Never leave me again.."

I'm sure Mama Rosa was smiling from the door way,But I could never be sure..."You did good,Very good little bird.."He whispered into my ear...

XOXOX

"Rae.."

"Yes Rias?"I said,As he came up to me from behind..

"I wanna rob a bank.."He said resting his body on the past week Rias hasn't done anything criminal..

"Well not to night,Your Dad's being thrown a party..."I told him,I really didn't care if he went and robbed bank...I cared if he was caught..

"Oh yeah,Mama wants you to sing.."He said...I laughed,Like seriously!I don't sing

"Hahahahaha,Ohh Rias...Why you do this,I don't sing"I said,as I swam away...Oh yeah,I should add...I'm in the a fully clothed Rias.."  
He's dressed in a very low white V-neck and Black Shorts,His long blonde main was tied up high in a pony tail that just about reached mid back...

"Mama apparently heard you in the shower last night.."He told me,as he pulled me close.I was in a black bikini and it wasn't by choice,Mama had taken most of my clothes when she was washing Rias's,Most of my underwear and my other 2 swimming costumes were gone...

"...Fuck.."I said,with a sigh as I slowly descended under water...

"I'd love to,But not with my parents here..."He said pulling me up..

"Your such a Dick.."I said to him,As he held me under my arm pits like i was a freaking cat!

"No Rack city,But I got's a big one.."He said wiggling his eye brows...

"Rack city?"I asked,I actually have no idea what It means...It's a song...right?

"You're so stupid.."He said before dropping me..

Titan's Tower...

"FRIENDS I HAVE THE ANOUNCE OF THE MENT!"Starfire screamed throughout the main room..

"Star,We're here...No need to shout!"Nightwing said as he finished his coffee..

"I am of the sorry.I have received the invites of tation to the Party in Oh-Ner of Rias Xavier S-R!We're he shall make an announcement to the city,I also do the hearing that his son Rias Xavier Jr. will be there!"She said with pure exictment,Starfire was madly in love with Nightwing...But like almost all of the citys female population...She had a crush on Rias Xavier Jr.,They boy who could do almost ANYTHING!Sing,Dance,Act,Speak 5 languages fluently..ect.

"Ugh,Rias and Rias Jr...Not gonna happen!"Cyborg said folding his arms

"What is the wrong with the Rias's?"Starfire asked tilting her head..

"He's just so...Hot and Sexy.."Beast Boy said with a scrunched up face..

"Thats True,He's also a ladies man and flirts with anything female.."Nightwing said, Acting very conscious of his soon to be fiancee..

"Yes,But nobody has Heard from the Rias for many of the earth ...He's engaged to an unknown woman,A very beautiful unknown woman...Rumoured to be a Hero!"Starfire said

"Maybe it's Wonder Woman!"Beast Boy said, Though Wonder Woman was already in a relationship and a few centuries too old for him..

"Maybe it's Super Girl!"Cyborg said, Knowing S.G. was very...Datable..

"*Gasp*Maybe it is the I! Starfire!"Starfire said in pure stupidity...

"Guys your all wrong...It's gota be Batgirl!"Nightwing said with a smile..

With 'Rachel' and 'Jen'..

"What about this one!?"Jen asked,Pulling any and every black dress to my frame.

"Thats too...Slutty.."I said,Not trying to offend the woman next to me checking herself out in the mirror wearing the exact dress..

I'm pretty sure I heard her mumble something about me as Jen picked up the next dress and said, "You know your gonna have to Dance in it with Riri at this thing, Why not get a dress that will make you look hot yet classy whilst your grind'in up against you man!"...-_-

"...You need to move out of that Ratchet neighbourhood of yours.."I said, Giving her 'Nasty 'look..(**You know the one that's so Raven used to do**!)

"Rach...What about Green?"She asked looking off into the distance..

"It's..Nice...why?"I asked

"I found a dress! That woman's looking at it!"Jen said dropping everything she was holding and running over to the woman..

"Azar,Help me.."I said watching as she tackeld the woman holding the was wearing a Black Bustier cropped top,Black high waisted shorts,Black wedged converse and a Over sized,Neon pink knit Jumper...It was actually the brighest thing ever...I'm pretty sure it glows in the dark..

"Aghh!"I heared the woman scream..

As Jen and that Chick fought over a ugly piece of fabric I looked over to the shop across the street and found something that reminded me of home. A off the shoulder dress that fit it's stand very well, It was tight at the top and like waterfall at the bottom...A water fall that fell to floor and had a slit down the side..

I got up off the chair I was sitting on and picked up Jen's bag and dress.I quickly paid for the dress and dragged Jen off the woman by her Chocolate brown hair..She ow'd all the way across the street..

"Rachel!Stooop"She said,As we got into the shop was a vintiage shop filled with hipster things,The dresses and clothes were all classics and things that I've never seen in my life!

"Hey...What are you...Emo wannabes doing in here?"The shop cleark asked.I really didn't think I looked like a Emo today, More like a Faggot than a Emo wannabe..I was dressed in a Black pair of ripped Skinny jeans, Dark blue Van's and one of Rias's Halloween sweaters...Even though we're closer to christmas..

"Pardon?"Jen said looking at her with her Cat eyes..

"You heared me.."She said

"Well 'Blondie'"I started pointing to her fake blonde hair,"I'm Goth and she's Emo,If anyones a wanabe its you,I'm a half Demon and her...She's a spirit sent to balance the world...So you should just serve us and then go fuck yourself with your Girlfriends Boyfriends small dick.."I finished,WIth my eyes glowing gasped and ran out of the shop like it was on fire..

"Im not Emo..."She said,With a confussed smile..

"You cut yourself don't you?"I asked,It's been a hard habbit for her to get over from,But me healing her scars both Mentally and physicly,Along with all the love and support She gets from Vic...We've helped her allot..

"I stopped...mostly.."She said, "Now where's the dress?"She asked,I pointed to the one in the window...

"That's perfect for you!"She said with a smile. I looked around the empty shop for cameras...None in sight, But they were most likely hidden..Anyway, I used my powers to teleport the dress off of the stand and into my hands.

"The Girls gone.."I said, As I searched for another aura.."Theres a woman in the back.."I said as I walked up to the wooden counter..

"HELLO!"Jen screamed..Jen..

"Hello?"Someone shouted back after a minute..

"Hey,I'd like to buy a dress..."I really don't want to try it on and don't care if it will fit or not because Jen can sew..

"Dress? Do you mean the red one?"The lady asked as she walked was a rather old woman with white hair,ale skin and brown eyes...

"Yeah...The blonde chick ran out screaming.."Jen said with a smile..

"Oh Lucy, She does that...Anyway, Do you want to try it on?"She asked with a pollite smile..

"No,I'm in a hurry and don't have time..."I said,As I pulled out about $300-600 Bucks..

"...Thats allot of money.."She said with a smile..

"How much is the dress?"I asked

"...$20 dollars.."She said with an awkward smile..

"Here's $300.."I said with a smile,This woman didn't get much buidness...I can tell..

"Thats too much.."She said as she bagged up the dress..

"Lady,Just take the money..."Jen said with a smile..

"I have a name sweetie.."she said..

"Rosaria.."I said with a smile..

"People call me Winnie,Rosaria's too elegant for my liking.."She said with a smile, Rosaria...What a pretty name...

"I like it.."I said taking the bag and handing her the $300..

XOXOX

I can't believe it fits...What luck I have when Jinx is around...

"You look Stunning.."Rias said to me, As we got out of the Sports car...

"So do you..."I said with a smile, He was dressed in a Black Suit, With a white under shirt with Red buttons and Red pair of dress shoes.

"RXJ!Over Here!""Rias We Love you!""Who's that Girl!"I heard people shout...Rias hadn't been seen or heard from for is a big thing for him...and I'm apart of it...Yay..

"Stay Close, And Smile.."He whispered to me as we walked down the carpet..

We ended up walking over to a reporter...A very orange reporter..

"Rias!Hey,We haven't seen you for like years.."She said with a fake smile..ugh

"Hey,Yeah I know...But I've been busy with Projects and you know...relationships.."He said, Holding on to my waist a little bit tighter..

"And is the girl we've been hearing about?"She asked looking at me...Hearing about?

"Yes...Yes it ,This is Rachel Roth...My Girlfriend.."He said with a smile...

"Hi..."I said awkwardly, I was used to the whole celebrity thing but not the red carpet and actually having to speak in an interview...

"Hey,You heard it here Xavier Jr. is now taken!"She said...I looked to Rias who was just smiling at me...

"It was nice,But It's 3 degrees and Neither of us are dressed for the weather.."He said as he took of his blazer and wrapped it around my shoulders..

As we walked away I said,"I really don't like these things.."

"Well you've never been to the Red Royal, It's a family tradition that only happened once every 5 years.."He said,Hmm 5 years nothing special..

"Oh."I said, To sound somewhat interested

"Dad makes an announcement and then some deals are made and a arrangement is made..."He said...What form of Arrangement?

"Your jacket "I said as we entered the grand was the Xavier building and very classic..

"Thanks Little Bird.P.S,Stay away from Mama...She brought in a Piano just for the 2 of us.."He said,Ugh.I hated to sing in public or anywhere out of the shower!

"Jesus.."I said..

"BTW,If we are gonna sing...I like the song from Aladdin.."He said with a small blush..

"A whole New World?"I asked...I knew the song, Very well...

"YES! You know the words?"He asked with a smile, As he shook me..

"I like Beauty and the Beast.."I said with a smile..

"We'll negotiate...Later, for now. Go mingle.."He said as he walked off,Not before giving me a kiss..

I looked around the lobby,Where there were hundreds of men and women dressed in Black,Red and the coner of my eye I could see a green fellow dressed in a red Tux...Garfield..

I smiled as I saw Vic and Jen with him...Which ment that Dick and Starfire would be here too...

"RACHEL!"Jen shouted, I waved and walked over to them...I attempted not to wabble in my Strappy Red heels..

She gave me hug when I reached them. She was dressed in a Red and white Lace dress with Red Stilettos and her medium length Brown hair was in a high Bun...Like I wanted mine to be in, But no!My Hair had to be down and currly,And fade perfectly into the indigo!

"Why Hello Beautiful Woman!"Beast Boy said pushing her out of the way, "I'm Beast Man and your apparently Rachel...Rachel?"He asked, Expecting me to say my last name..

"Roth, Soon to be Xavier.."

" and I aren't engaged.."I said to her..

"Still! Your taken!"She said,"Oh...This is Beast Boy and my Beau Cyborg!"She said with a smile..

"Hey.."I said with a smile..

"Hey little Lady...Do I know you? You seem familiar.."Cyborg said...Shit,What do I say...I have been very lost for words recently..

"Yeah,You saved me Cinderblock last month..."I lied,Cyborg's memory isn't the best..

"Did I?Oh Yeah!At the coffee shop!"He said with a smile..

"Rachel?"I heared a familiar voice ask...I turned around to see Mama,Holding Rias by the hair ...Shit..

"Hey Mama..."I said with a smile

"You promised to sing with Rias..."She said taking me hand and pulling me to a stage..

She grabbed a microphone and spoke to the crowds of Rich people,"Señoras y señores: Mi hijo Rías y la siempre bella Rachel van a cantar a ti ... en español!"(Ladies and Gentlemen,My son Rias and the ever beautiful Rachel are going to sing to you...in spanish!)...Espanol...that's Spanish for..SPANISH!

"Rias...What did she just say?"I asked, fearfully..

"She wants us to sing in Spanish..."He said, With his accent flaring..

"You know I don't speak Spanish!...I learnt Portuguese instead..."I told him, Regretting that I learnt the language..

"*Sigh..*I'll tell her.."He walked over to her and wispered somthing in spanish..

"*Cough Cough*Rachel no sabe hablar español, por lo que están cantando en Inglés ..(Rachel can't speak spanish,So they're singing in english..)"She said...I didn't bother asking what it emnt,Because I really don't care..

Rias walked over to the White Piano, Where a drummer and Guitarists were waiting..I followed..

"What are we singing?"I asked..

"You know the words.."He said as he started playing

**XOXOX**

**Hey!****  
****I have no clue about what song they should sing...Someone PLEASE give me a duet!****  
****Anywho,If your an Avengers fan,Please look out for my new story!It's gonna be the film version and a Next Gen!"****  
****It will be out the same time as the next chapter so please look out!"****  
****Also Keep on Reviewing!**

**Bye XX**


	6. Chapter 6:Lucky

**A/N:****Hey,So I was subbmitted a song like...the day chapter 5(Yesterday)came out by ****FadingEcho12193****!If you thought about the song and stuff,Thanks!So I was thinking about using Polyvore to show you guys they're outfits?Please tell me if you think thats a good idea or not!  
Now,I've changed up the way I'm laying things out!And I know what chapter it is now!Yaay...**

**ALSO,SUPRISE CHAPTER!**

**So I now have a story plan for everything thats going to happen,First milestone is Chapter 10!Then Chapter 14,Then chapter 20!After chapter 25,I'm gonna start doing one shots then eventually I'll start the sequal or somthing like that!If your wondering,I started Chapter 6 on the 24th,The day after chapter 5 was published...**

** ALSO!I'm also starting a High school AU, 's gonna be about Raven,But I have no idea who she's gonna be paired with!Could you please vote on the following 3?:  
Speedy  
Red X  
Oc  
Aqualad**

**Raven:**_Singing_**  
Red X:****_Singing_**

**Disclamier:****I do not own Teen Titans:(,If so...I'd have NO idea Who Raven would be paired with...Speedy,Beast Boy,Aqualad ect...Just not Robin because I hate Starfire with anyone else!**

**Chapter 6:Lucky**

I Smiled as he started playing,This song isn't ment for the Piano...But oh well..

[Rias]  
_**Do you hear me,**_  
_**I'm talking to you**_  
_**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**_  
_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

I sighed as I started  
[Rachel]  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I tried not to stutter,Or lose key..  
[Both]  
**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

[Both]  
**They don't know how long it takes**  
**Waiting for a love like this**  
**Every time we say goodbye**  
**I wish we had one more kiss**  
**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

Singing with Rias is...Calming...Like,The sweetest feeling in the world..  
[Both]  
**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

[Rias]  
_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_  
_**To an island where we'll meet**_  
_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_  
_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

He stood up from the Piano and Picked up a White Rose from the pot next to him and put in my hair with a smile on his face..As he did this heard people aww,Which made me blush...hard..

[Rachel]  
_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

[Both]  
**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

He took hold of the hand I was holding the microphone in and brought it close enough so he could sing into it too..

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**  
**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

We ended on a perfect note,I smiled as I looked up to I did this he lent down and kissed me on the cheek before we bowed to the cheering audience..

"Thank you!"Rias said as they clapped,He practicly flew us off the stage and back into a crowd of Rich people..

"Rias!"We heard a male voice say,It was Papa...with some men..Very creepy looking men..

"Hey Dad,Dad's old friends.."He said with pollite smile..

"You two preformed amzingly...I take my hat off to you.."He said with a cute smile,Not as cute as Rias's but still charming..

"Thanks Dad.."He said,I just smiled and clung on to Rias...

"Anyway,You remeber Carl and Opam"He said pointing to the men behind him...

"Yeah,You guys attepmted to get me arrested when i was 7.."He said with an angry face...

"Anyway,They were just telling me about they're Grandchildren..."He said...I was really finding it funny about how much Rias disliked these guys..

"Carl,Your Daughters 16 and Opam...Your daughters 15.."Rias said with a disaproving look..

"My Point,I'm so proud that you've already graduated from Harvard with a Deggree and your in a stedy reletionship with a girl who's not pregnant..."He said pointing to me..

"I'm gonna go find Jen.."I said,Not wanting to listen to this convosation..

"Okay..Don't talk to any of the crazys.."He said with a smile...Apparently this place has crazys..

I walked around smiling and thanking people who spoke to me in the politests mannor possible,till I bumped into a couple..

"Oh So-rry.."I said becoming breathless as I came across none other than Nightwing..

"No it's okay..."He said looking at me,Like he knew I who I was...

"Excuse me.."I said as I spotted Jen...As I left I felt his Emotions Change from Calm to...shocked..

Jen was standing by a huge pair of double doors which led outside...

"Jen!"I shouted as she did a small dance..

"Hey Rachel,You were awsom-"I cut her off beofre she could finish..

"I ran into Nightwing,I think...I think he knows.."I said,As spotted him walking towards us...

"Shiit.."She said,I opened the doors to reveal a Beautiful garden...

"Go find Rias.."I said as I ran outside..

The Garden was huge,It was filled with red and white rose bushes and the Ocasinal were many trees,The main one was a huge willow tree with fairy lights wrapped around it,In front of that tree was what looked to be a very deep pond filled with Coy and Jappanese fighting of water lillys dawned on the merky water and I didn't really have time to get a look due to the fact that Nightwing had just left...I ran behind the Willow tree and sat down before taking of my heels..

Note to self:Start working out again...

"I'm really out of shape.."I mumbled to myself..

"Not really.."Shit..Nightwing,I looked up to see Nightwing dressed in a Black suit with a Red tie...His neck length hair was slicked back in the uglest way EVER!

"Agh!"I screamed,And pushed back into the tree..Acting as If I hadn't seen him..

"I don't know why your acting so supprised...Raven.."

"Pardon?"I said...Damn you Richard...Damn you to Hell!

"Raven I'm sorry for what I've done to you...Just Please come home..With me,Where we can be happy.I'll leave Starfire and we can run off together and live a happy life!"He said,I slowly stood up and gave him a confussed look..

"No ,Im seem to have me confussed with your team mate,I'm just a regualr Girl with no super abiltys who has no intention of running away with you..."I said as I attempted to leave..

He grabbed my wrist with much force.."OW!"I screamed..

"NO!I know who you are,I can see through your lies Raven!I can see who you really are...We had a bond..and we will again"He said as he pulled me closer to him..

"What are you doing?"I asked in scarred tone..

"Taking whats rightfully mine.."He said as he attempted to kiss me,I punched him square in the face which made him stumble back a bit...

In ran as fast as I could and straight into Rias and Jen!Perfect timing!

"Raven!"I heard him shout as he ran straight towards us..

"Nightwing!"Jen screamed...

"Jinx,Why didn't you tell us she was Raven!"He said angrily as Cyborg as Beast Boy came outside with Rias's parents and other guests..

"Becasue she ISN'T!"She screamed...

"Dude!You have fucking Issues!"I shouted,"You tried to rape me!"

"You what!"Cyborg shouted as him and Beast Boy ran up to us..

"You tried to Rape my fiancee!"Rias shouted...I'm not his Fiancee...

"I knew you two were engaged!"Jen shouted,before slapping Nightwing..

Rias Sr. and Mama Rosa walked over to us,Mama with a proud/Angry face and Papa just shocked..

"Senior Nightwing,Please leave!Before we call the police!"Mama said,"No,All of you leave!THIS GALA IS CANCELED,EVERYBODY LEAVE!"

"If you step one foot,Near my house,Girl,Building or overall friends and family...I will kill you.."He said with an angry face..

"Rias.."I said,"Can we just go home.."I said hugging him...

"Yes,Yes we can.."He said

**XoxoX**

"I can fucking believe him!"Rias shouted..

"I can.."I said with a sigh..

"What?"Rias asked as Hammer snuggled closer into my hands..

"He's been saying things like,One day we'll run away together for and Let me be the one who bonds with you for years..."I told him,"I know he lies...he has Starfire"

"What do you mean by bonds with you?"Rias asked as he put on black hoodie and sat down next to me..

"You know I'm a half demon...right?"He knodded,"Well on the winter Solsitce,I'll be of age to find a mate...My mate will inherit a small fraction of my power and will stay with me forever.."

"Woah,If he can't decided between you and Starfire now...Just think of him as an imortal.."Rias said with a worried face,I looked deep into his eyes and soul...he's so pure..

"Yeah,But you have to be pure of heart to survive the transformation..."I said to him..

"That must be a hard procces.."Rias said with a small smile..

"Not really,Your mate finds you...Saves you and will love you forever.."I said smiling at him,"Rias...I think...you..."

" you asking me to be your mate?"He asked with a sweet smile..

"If I don't find someone on the 21st,Then yes..."I said,It was the 1st of decmber tommorow...I really am running out of time..

"Then sure.I'll be your mate...if...Rachel Roth with Marry Rias Xavier?"He said awkwardly..

"Well,Your parents already heard you call me your Fiancee...so,Yes.I'll marry you.."I said awkwardly..

I could feel love comming off of Rias...It's a shame,That I don't love him...Do I?

_"AGHHH!I'M GETTING MARRIED!"_I heard love and lust scream in my head...Apparently yes..

"Just..In like 3 years..I'm too young to get married at 20..You at 19.."He said to me..

"Maybe I'll be head over heels by then!"I said with a smile..

"Nah Baby,By then you'll be screaming my name in spanish.."He said wiggling his eyebrows at me...

"Oh,What are we gonna tell your Mom?"I asked,in pure fear..

"MOOOOMMM!"He screamed,He tilted his head back as he as hair was still in it's ponytail and flicked back..

We sat in scielence for about 2 minutes till his Mom came rushing in like there was a fire,"Sí"

"Rachel y yo vamos a casarnos..(Rachel and I are getting married)"Rias said with a smile...

Mama screamed,And ran to the bed before leaping on us.."AGHHHH!"She screamed..

"What did you say?"I asked...

"Told her..."I made a 'oh' face and knodded..

"I'M GOING TO BE GRANDMOTHER ONE DAY!"She screamed..

**End of Chapter 6.**

**So that was the end of the last chapter,They will get after chapter 15!I promise you that.  
Again,Thanks for the all the amazing feedback!You guys rock!  
Tell me if this is going somewhere to fast and soon,Also...  
OC's.I'm putting Oc's in the story later on and am going to ask for some Hero's and Enemys!Not yet,So keep an eye open!  
**

**See you soon,Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7:This Ain't love

**A/N:Hey,So if you didn't notice...I didn't update yesterday...Well...I went to see Catching Fire!It was soo good BTW,(Go see it!),But I should tell you this.. I'm a 15 year old girl which means...I go to high school! But not just any,A Jewish one...though I'm not a Jew,But this means I'm gonna get out of school on the 20/12/13...but after that I'm gonna be updating like Cray!**

**ALSO! I'm also starting a High school AU, 's gonna be about Raven, But I have no idea who she's gonna be paired with! Could you please vote on the following 3?:  
Speedy  
Red X  
Oc  
Aqualad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans:(,If so...I'd have NO idea Who Raven would be paired with...Speedy, Beast Boy,Aqualad etc...Just not Robin because I hate Starfire with anyone else! But I ship RobRae..**

**Chapter 7: This ain't love**

It was the 14th of December, I was finally starting to feel the power surge within my veins, My blood has started to boil and I've started seeing into the past...and now the visions haunted me of my life and are giving me nightmares...I haven't slept fully without waking up screaming for 4 days now...poor Rias sleeps with me...I still need to discus that with him..

"Rias?"I asked placing my hand on his arm, That was wrapped around my made a sound which Means yes, "Why did you propose?"

He sat up, pulling me with him then turned me around to face looked at me with his beautiful green eyes and said, "Why? Seriously your asking me this question..."I nodded ,"ugh, I proposed because in a week we're gonna be bonded...I don't want to be your mate forever without marrying you...it would break Mama's heart...she loves you that much "He said petting my hair..

"So you don't love me?..."I asked

"Not yet, your more like my chick friend that everybody ships me with..."He said with a giggle...  
Hmmm,That wasn't the nicest thing to say to be honest...

"...Ships?...really?"I said, I hate to be shipped!

"Now, Let me ask you a question..."He said, "When you looked into the future...what did you really see?"He asked,Going back to my dream two days ago...

...I sighed and laid back into the comfy bed,"I saw a little boy and a baby girl.."

"...Hmm,Do you think they were ours?"He asked...I..Urm.

"...I...Oh..um...Why would you?"That was the only thing I could say. I don't get awkward out...much, I mean I've been sleeping in the same bed as this guy for weeks now! I've seen him almost naked...I'm pretty sure he's seen me fully naked...'I think he watched me in the shower once...Beast Boy did that once, I broke his body and he was stuck in cast for a year and a half...'

"Babe, Once you rock with Red...You Rock around the world...more than once "He said with a flirty smile as he leaned over me.

"Sorry, I'm a one trick pony.."I said, I could feel the blush coming onto my face..

"That blush on your face is telling me another the type of girl who's shy and timid on the outside,But then becomes an animal in the bedroom.."He said with a smile..

'_He's not wrong..._'I heard lust say..

"...Virgin..."I said

"Not on Saturday..."He said with a smile...

"Do you know your Mom tried to take me to a synagogue!"I said to him...

"You told her you were Jewish.."He said dropping onto head was laying on my shoulder and his arms were sneaking down to my hips and butt...He's so touchy!

"Ow,I didn't think she'd react to it!"

"Rachel, When I told her that we were getting married she asked if I was going to convert!"He said, I could his breath on my neck...it was cold...But nice..Actually he was cold, Everyone was cold...

"Aren't you atheist?"I asked, I actually have no idea what religion he is..

"I'm a Roman Catholic. I believe in Angels..."He said lifting his head up..

" For the next 7 days, You'll be living with a devil.."I said with a smile..

"...You're going to torture me..."He said with a sigh..

**XoxoX Rias's Pov...**

"What? Why!"Mama asked with a sad look on her sweet face..

"Because. I wanna spend some alone time with Rachel and I can't do that with you here.."I said to was 9am and I was trying to take Rachel to my Apartment in the city for the next week to...prepare..

"What?"She asked, My Mom is so dense!Like,A Starfire/Joey Essex combination!

"Rosa, They're gonna go make babies..."Dad said to her, My Dad is not dense!

"OHHH,Go make me a Granddaughter and call her Monica!"She requested before standing up to get ready for the was dressed in a fluffy white dressing gown and some blue socks...I really don't get how she can walk around in socks, They're so restricting!

"Monica? I hate the name Monica..."I said, "It sounds so...retro and old!"(No offense if your names Monica!)

"What?!Monica's a lovely name!"Mama said as Rachel entered the open kitchen.

"Monica? Monica sounds like an old person who was a huge whore when she was in her 20's.."She said as she pet Hammer's fluffy brown head

"There you go Mother. Our not even thought about child's name isn't going to be Monica!"I said to her..

"Raphael?"Dad said with a smile..

"What, Like Grandpa?"I asked, I always liked it...

"He was the best Turtle..."Rachel said as she walked passed me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me..

"Gosh. You can't even say hello!"I said whilst standing up. I pulled her into a hug, She was so small and barley came up to my small head was pressed against my chest, Where my boobs would be if I was dudette..

"Rias, Your killing her..."Dad said as he opened the paper,"...Rias, Your engagements all over the paper!"

"Shut up Dad..."I said to him

**XoxoX**

"But we don't love her!"I looked myself in the eye, They were full of hate and power..

"Richard, We don't need to love her. We need to get to Raven in the Next 7 days!" said back to him..

"And if we don't. We're doing this for power, We want to be the most powerful man who ever lived. We want to destroy the league! And we can't do that without Raven!"

"I know! But Starfire will be the one who delivers her to us!"I shouted

"...Don't do this Richard. Think about about what you're doing to her, Think about what you're going to do to Raven...You've been breaking her heart for years now...We should stop. What would Bruce say? What Tim or Barbra think?"

"They wouldn't care! Barb let him replace me with Jason,Then when died He didn't care about me! Then he replaced me with Tim!...And now, I'm just his son...He's never been proud of me. He's never cared...but when I become the most powerful being on earth...He will care!"I screamed..

"What about Mary and John? Our parents...What about Jason, The boy who died wanting to be like you!?A hero!"He said looking back at me..

"Shut up.."

"Besides, You would only be immortal...you would never her power"

"SHUT UP!"

"She would never love you. Mom and Dad would be disgusted by you and whatever you said or did to her...They would disown you...You would be just as bad as Zuco!"

That was it. I screamed and punched him square in the face. He broke in too many pieces and fell to the bathroom floor..

"SHHHIIIT!"I screamed as my fist started to bled all over the floor.."I'm losing it..."I said to myself

**XoxoX**

"So...You want to congratulate them?"

"Of Course Rose. Rias is the son of my old friend...Rosa will be excited about her son getting married and moving on with his life, like Grant would have...like you will one day..."A familiar voice said..

"But Daddy, I don't want to go see meet the whore that's gonna take Rias away from me!"Rose said throwing a tantrum. She crossed her arms, and flicked her white hair back..Rose was a 14 year old girl, With long white hair and pale skin just like her father, But her mother's Hazel eyes. Aside from being Father and Daughter,Rose's father and her shared one thing in common...they were both missing an eye. Rose was missing her left and her father his right..

"Master Slade,You have a letter from young Master Joseph.."A Old man dressed in a white suit said entering the blacked out room..

"Thank you Wintergreen. Rose, Rias has an amazing future ahead of him...You would just slow him down."Slade told his teenage daughter..

"Your such a horrible parent!"

**End of Chapter 7..**

**That was Chapter you don't know, Richard is Robin having a 'Moment'...  
Please R&R and I'll see you next week...Hopefully!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Wilsons are Coming

**A/N: People of Earth! It is I Phoniex.I've known you guys for like...7 chapters now, and we're still not on a first name basis! I'm not gonna tell you mine due to you know, It's the internet! But you can call me Mickey!  
Now, Allot of you have been wondering about my story THE RAVEN, Well it's on hiatus for a while. I have no drive for that story anymore and I've tried so hard to write chapter 3 for the last few months but just...can't :(, I'm sorry...**

**CHAPTER 10!  
So, I chose the 21st of December because it's theWINTER SOLSTICE! (Hint-Hint)**

**ALSO! I'm also starting a High school AU,It's gonna be about Raven, But I have no idea who she's gonna be paired with! Could you please vote on the following 3?:  
Speedy  
Red X  
Oc  
Aqualad**

**Disclaimer sadly don't own Teen Titans, Buuut I do own this story and Rias Jr. & Sr. and of course Mama Rosa and Hammer!**

**Chapter 8: The Wilson's are coming**

Twas the 19th of December and not even a mouse dared to move, 'Cause on this night...The all mighty,Powerfull and fearful Wilson's were coming to Dinner, Everyone was a little bit on edge, Rachel due her power surges around the house, Rias was nervous of claiming the powerful half demon, Papa Rias was nervous of his wife and her 'Best Friend', But None of them were as Worried as Mama...Her past was a mystery to her Son and Her husband was practically clueless when it came to her work..

Rosa Xavier was Once Rosanna Martez,A highly skilled Assassin that worked for the government with her partner...Slade would travel the world, Exploring every corner of it...and each other, Rosa and Slade almost got married, After Rosa found that she was pregnant with their son Grant...

"Rosa...Are you alright?"

"What?"Rosa asked her husband as she looked to him..

"Are You Alright?"He asked his wife..

"Of course I am...Why wouldn't I be?"She asked him, as she handed him his towel.

"Because the Wilsons are coming over...an..."He started as he got out of the pool, For a man of his age Rias was pretty fit...maybe it was due him being a body builder at one point of his life...

"Rias...Don't...Just get ready for the day..."She said in her thick accent as she walked back to the house..

She sighed as entered her home, She looked around at all she had...A Big house, A Wonderful husband, A beautiful son and soon to be daughter in law...Everything went her way, But she never felt right in what she did...Leaving her first son, Going into hiding...Marrying Rias...And the thought of seeing her old flame killed her inside...

"Mom...Are you okay?"Rias asked as he brought down Rachel's Suitcase..

"Of Course Honey, I'm perfect! Where are you going?"She asked with a fake smile and tone to her son..

"To Drop everything off at my apartment..."He started

"Oh,Alright...Adios!"She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking into the kitchen.

As she walked through the door, Rias shouted "I can see through your lie Mama..."

**XoxoX-Rachel's Pov...**

"Jen...He'll be so happy..."I told had just given me some news that would scare any woman...

"Well I'm not...I don't want a baby...I'm barely 21!"She screamed as she laid back on the couch.

We're at Rias's apartment in the middle of the city...Well it was a pent house that had a view of the entire city...I could see everything, Even the Tower...I wonder if they miss me, Well I know Beast Boy and Cyborg keeps on relaying messages from them saying how much they miss me and to come home soon, The sad part is I've got nothing to say back...I'm trying to write a letter but...I just...Cant! But it's really not about me, It's about Jen...Who's about 2 weeks pregnant..

"My Mom was barley 16 when she was raped by then was taken to another dimension and gave birth to what a nun or priest would call the Anti-Christ..."I said with a small smile...It's sad but true...You know I can't go into a church without feeling like I'm gonna be burnt...

"...My child's not gonna be the Anti-Christ Rach...I'm not even Christian!"She said as she tucked her knees under her giant black from the hoodie she was wearing black leggings and a pair of argyle socks...She was wearing Blue Vans, But I made her take them off...What? It's a white couch!

"That's right, you're Hindu..."I said.

"And you're a Jew..."She said with a smile, "Do you think if you and RiRi ever have a kid it'll be a ginger?"

"...Your kid's gonna be whore..."I said in a jokey tone...

"If I don't have Miscarriage..."She said saidly,It's a thing that happens to most Women...And it's pretty sad..

"I won't let that happen!"I said opening a portal. I have a library dimension where I keep my little Alien servants...You know, From when I got stranded on that planet with the 'Shut up' Aliens, "I need books about Babies and baby spells!"

"Babies! Shut Up!"They shouted as like 20 books flew out of the portal..

"...Why'd you have so many books about babies?"Jen asked me..

"I have no idea..."I said with wide eyes..I used my powers to put the books into a circle then flew into the middle of the circle..

"Rae...WTF?"Jen said watching me from the L shaped sofa...

"Shh..."I said as I used a spell that Malchior taught me to absorbe all the books knowledge...When you're as powerful as me...You don't need to say the spell..

"Wha?"

"Liaben Cascay WOWHMA!"I shouted, As I created a energy ball and gave it to Jen..

"Rae...Your intense..."Jen said as she checked out the energy..

"That, Is a health 's said to make Mother and Baby healthy as Shit...and Maybe make the pregnancy longer...Either way you eat it!"I said walking over the couch...

"...Eat this!?Rachel! This is bigger than my head!"She screamed...and Jen did have a big head..

"Come on...It's probably not the biggest thing you've ever swallowed..."I said with a smile..

"Fuck you..."She said looking at the light green orb..

**XoxoX**

Time Skip-Rias's Pov...

"MAMA,I'm back!And have Rachel..."I shouted,As we entered the house...

"GO GET READY!"I heard her shout from the kitchen...The Wilsons were comming soon,And thats never really been fun.I've known Slade since I was born and Rose...Ugh,God I hate Rose...She's so clingy and can't say Rias as Reus but as Ry-ass!You hear people say it right but then can't!I'd understand if she was Dyslexic or had some Mental Illness but she doesn't and is a total cunt!

"Ugh"I groaned..

"Come on,You need to go pick out an outfit for this stalker you have..."Rachel said with a smile as she teleported us to our-my room.

"Don't do that!We have cameras in the house!"I shouted,"Ugh,Please don't talk about her...and I'm not picking an outfit for me,But for you...Rose thinks every girl who even looks at me is some form of gold digger whore,Who's totaly fake and can't smile..."

"...Well...I never!"She said walking over to the closet..

...Another Time skip!

"I don't like this..."She said as fixed the back...

"I do. I think you look stunning..."I said taking a step was wearing a black long sleeve cocktail dress, With midnight blue leggings underneath and a pair of those socks with the frills around them...I'm a dude, Why would I know what they're called!

"Thank you, Now let me do my hair in piece.."She said lifting up her long black waves...This is the perfect time..

I reached into my burgundy pocket and pulled out the one thing I thought would match her, A Necklace. I slowly laced it around her neck whilst she was putting her hair into a necklace was sliver and in the shape of none other than a Raven, I made sure the eyes were Amethyst to match her real eyes...

She dropped her hair as she noticed and placed her hands to the necklace,"Rias..."She said with a blush coming on her face..

"Don't...Your giving me a gift...I felt I should do the same..."I said...Your thinking right now, What gift? She's mating with ME! It's not the fact that she's hot or anything, Cause she it...it's the fact that out of any man and Tranny in the world she chose ME!A rich theif,Who's pretty weird and kind of crazy..

"I...Just...Rias..."She said giving me a hug.

"They'll be here any minute...Just Don't Okay, Also don't have a melt down or power up okay..."I said,Slade Wilson...The Enemy of the Titans...Rachel Roth...A Titan!

"Rias..."She said again looking at it...

"Okay, Lets go..."I said picking her up and throwing her over my was probably in shock she couldn't say anything..Aww...

I walked out of the room and to the stairs, I could I just throw her down? No...that would be sad! I placed her on the banister and slid her down as I walked...She was really light...

"Rachel..."I said, Picking her up again..

"Hmmm..."She said, Looking up at me...or attempting..

"Get up..."I said dropping her to the floor...Well on my feet..

"GAH!"She shouted, as she landed on the floor...just as the Wilsons arrived...Hmm,wish they would open the door to see her groaning on the floor...

"RIAS!RACHEL!RIAS!"I heard Mama Shout...I should really decide on what to call her...

"Ready!"Dad said as he came from the living room with a cleaned up Hammer..

"Ready!"I said kicking Rachel...What? I once pushed her down a flight of stairs, It's not the WORST thing I've done to her...Or will do...

"Ready.."She said tripping me up..

"STOP IT! Get yourselves up and go stand by the door!"She said, with her accent flaring to maximum..

"It was all her.."I said helping her up, Before walking to the door..

"*Ding Dong*"The bell went..Hammer went crazy and started barking up the door...Good Dog..

Mom sighed as she walked to answer the door...

**XoXoXo**

**End of Chapter 8,Chapter 9 will be the dinner and the 20th!**

**...Did you know I'm british?Well I am!**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9:Awkward Dinners

**A/N:Why hello readers!It's the 14th,And that means...7 DAYS TILL THE 21ST!,The Day chapter 10 comes out.I planned this out for weeks,For the days that i'm updating and why I updated twice over a weekend!Many of you thought I was updating on the 20th,But thats not what I ment,I ment that this chapter will be the 19th annnd the 20th!...Don't worry,Many people made that mistake...Your not thick:)**

**Now,I need to say...Chapter 10 would be a Lemon...if I wasn't so awkward!It's going to be the base of the day and what not...just not a lemon,If you want to do me a HUGE favour and help me write a Lemon for the chapter just say...No, Actually DON'T!But what did you think of Jinx being pregnant?It came to-There is something white on my hand and I have NO clue what it is-_-...2**

**ALSO!I HAVE A POLYVORE ACOUNT AND I'M GOING TO PUBLISH THE TITLE PAGE FOR CHAPTER 10,THE LINK TO MY ACOUNT IS ON MY PROFILE...I have no clue how to link stuff in storys:(**

**So for my High school Au based around Raven,I asked you guys to vote for couples! OH I also opened a poll for it to:)  
Here are the polls!:  
Red X=3  
Speedy=1  
Aqualad=1  
Oc=0  
And for some reason you people keep on voting for ROBRAE!It's not one of the options!But there will be some Minor RobRae in the Story!I still haven't picked a name for the story and would like some help!**

**Discliamer:I'm sadly not Rich enough to own Teen Titans,But will oneday!I do own the Xavier's and the story line for this story...I should really get it Trademarked huh?**

**Chapter 9:Oh So Awkward**

It was 6:30pm...The Wilsons were here,And seated at the dining table with Dad and I whilst Rachel and Mama brought out the food with the help of Rose...I'd hate to be in here.

"So Slade,How does it feel to be retired?"I asked,Dad didn't now much about Slade...or Mom for that he did know that Mom and Slade used to work together or somthing like that...

"Rias,I'll never be will always be something that stops me from just sitting down and relaxing..."He said.I hated looking at Slade,I mean he was good looking guy for a 50 yearold...Better looking than Bruce Wayne and he's younger than 's a tall guy like 6ft2 with spikey pure white hair,Light Tan skin and one bright blue eye...The other eye was covered by an eye patch due to someone cutting it out...Gross right?!  
He was dressed in a black Suit with a Dark Copper button up shirt,That was buttoned up almost all the way..

"Like?"Dad asked,"I actually don't know what you do?"

"I used to be in the Army,Then I was Body guard...Then a Model for a few years...It's how I met your wife"He lied,He was telling the truth about being in the army,and I wouldn't be surprised if he was a Bodyguard,But I definitely know he wasn't a model...And neither was Mom..

"Hmm,I never knew Rosa modelled..."Dad said raising his eye brows...before he fixed his cream turtle neck and crossed his Black panted legs,I knew that because I felt his slippered foot touch my burgundy chino'd knee...

"Didn't you?"I asked,It was actually a good thing Slade said that...since I modelled for one of Moms old friends...It was actually the first time I appeared on TV...

"Rias,Rose told me you had started working again on the way here..."he said to me,You would always tell who he was talking to because he made direct eye contact...

"Not really,I was asked to start singing again though..."That was Mom and Dad came,I was asked to make a demo tape or whatev's..Is it bad that I don't remember?

"Why didn't you accept?"Dad asked

"Rachel..."I lied,I hadn't even met 'Rachel' for atleast a month...Raven on the otherhand,Yes..

"Well,My father always said...'wait till your worth something before finding someone worth you..."Slade told me,Dad knodded as the ladies came out of the kitchen with stuff,Tacos,Tapas,Stuff...Pie...Pasta...Fish?I really don't know what it is...

"Dinner,Is serveads"Mama said,She really could never pronounce ServeD...

"Oh wow Rosa,That sure does look...Ummm'"Dad Said with a fake smile...Mom can't cook,Like at all!Dad usually cooks but...Not today...R.I.P. Everyone who eats this shit!

They put the plates down and sat around the table.I stood up and pulled out the chair for Rachel.  
"Why thank you,kind sir..."She said taking a seat,I sat back down and looked up to see Rose facing was dressed in some white tarp thing and would not stop her lame and sad attempts to flirt...

"So Rachel,What do you do for a living?"Rose asked,as she handed her dad the...Stuff...

"I dance..."She said,It might explain the whole leotard thing...

"Oh,So your a one trick pony,eh?"she asked in a bitchy tone..

"...I'm also a Red & White belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, A 2nd degree black belt in kickboxing,professional gymnast, Poet and I sing a bit..."She said... I didn't know she did Bj-j!Hmm...She must be very strong...

"And how old are you!"Slade asked her with a rather wide eye..

"19,20 in July..."She said with a smile...

"Hmm,I g-uess my grandchildren will be very skilled...No?"Mom asked with a bright smile on her sweet face..

"...YOUR PREGNANT!RIAS HOW COULD YOU RIAS,I THOUGHT WE HAD A THING!"Rose said standing up...

"she's not pregnant..."I said,"She's a-"A mouthed virgin across the table,I think it bothers her...

"Really?You?"Rose asked, Rachel was a good looking girl...and even though I know the reason...She should of been deflowered as soon as she turned 16!

**Xoxo**  
**Rachel's pov...**

"I can't believe that happened..."I said as I got into Rias's red Lexus..

"My own mother...I knew she had been in relationships before but not...that..."rias said as the gate opened and he drove out into the road? The apartment was in the city and we were in a gated community which must have been about...half an hour away...

"It must have been so awkward for your dad to her that..."I said,As I snuggled into his big black sweater...It was round 10pm,We were in Pyjamas and slippers, Because all of our clothes are in one place...

I was dressed in one of Rias black hoodies,Dark purple shorts and a pair of black and white Air Maxes,Rias was dressed in a Dark red hoodie,black and white pj pants and a pair of white vans...Our hair styles matched today and were both in high braided pony tails,Curtosy of Mama Rosa...

"I'm turning on the radio!"He said pressing the song that came on just made it so awkward for the up and coming weekend...Stay the night...Curse you Zedd!

"Doesn't mean were bound for life...Haha"I laughed, Rias looked at me with a smile as the song continued

"If she only knew..."

"The Irony..."I said

**"Are you gonna stay the night?**  
**Are you gonna stay the night?**  
**Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night**?"He asked/Sang to me..

"_Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)_  
_Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)_  
_So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?_  
**Night night night night night...**"I retorted

"Changing the station!"I said,twisting the dial...Do you want with my body...

"Your gonna be screaming that Saturday..."Rias said with a smile..

I changed the station again,To a song I actually like...

"_Rhythm is a dancer,_  
_It's a souls companion,_  
_People feel it everywhere,_  
_Lift your hands and voices,_  
_Free your mind and join us,_  
_You can feel it in the air,_  
_Oh woah, it's a passion,_  
_Oh oh, you can feel it yeah,_  
_Oh oh, It's a passion,_  
_Oh oh, oh, oh, oh.._"I sang to him with smile..

**"You can put some joy up on my face,**  
**Oh sunshine in an empty place,**  
**Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay"He sung**

**"Oh I can ease you of your pain,**  
**Feel you give me love again,**  
**Round and round we go,**  
**Each time I hear you say"**

_**"This is the rhythm of the night,**_  
_**The night,**_  
_**Oh yeah,**_  
_**The rhythm of the night,**_  
_**This is the rhythm of my life,**_  
_**My life,**_  
_**Oh yeah,**_  
_**The rhythm of my life,**_

_**This is the rhythm of the night,**_  
_**The night,**_  
_**Oh yeah,**_  
_**The rhythm of the night,**_  
_**This is the rhythm of my life,**_  
_**My life,**_  
_**Oh yeah,**_  
_**The rhythm of my**__life"_We sung together...before it happend...

"SHIIITT!"Rias said as he hit the brakes, We were about 15 minutes into the drive when none other than Nightwing shows up!

"RAVEN, GET OUT!"I heard him scream...I sighed as un-did my seat belt...

"Rachel...What are you doing?"Rias asked in a worried tone as I used magic to lock his seat belt..."RACHEL!"I heard him shout as I got out of the car.

"Raven!"Nightwing said angrily as I walked up to ended up face to face...

"...Richard.."I said,"Why are you doing this to me?You have everything you could ever want,A team, A title, Starfire...Your life is perfect...Why won't you let mine be?"I asked, As I felt the tears..

"Raven...I love you..."He said, Taking hold of my arms...No one will ever know how much I wanted to hear that...How much I've always wanted to her that..

"Yeah,You do...But I don't love you..."I said, I loved Rias...He was going to be my mate...He made me feel special inside, He opened me up and well...made me happy!

"...No...YOU DO LOVE ME! You have too...Otherwise I'll go marry Starfire and make you really sad!"He said like a little boy...

"...You know what. I quit the Titans, You go Marry Starfire and I'll see you guys on Christmas "I said as I walked away..

As I opened the Car the door I felt a surge of lust run through me...Not Good..

"WHAT THE FU-"All you heard was muffled sounds after that point,As I slammed my lips to his...We hadn't kissed in a REALLY long time and it was pretty sad...Because he gave the best yet so soft you'd melt,Hot yet cold like he was stone...And sheer freshness of his breath,Like he could eat anything and he'd still taste like Mint Chocolate chip Ice-Cream!

I pulled away...It was really gross because his tongue was is my mouth and now just out like flat dic-Nope!Not gonna say that...God Raven, Why you such a slut?

"Let's go.."He said driving away...

**Later that night...**

"Tomorrow, we're staying in bed..."I said with a smile..

"Why?"He asked as we got all comfy on the couch..

"Because...It's gonna be my last free day on earth and I want to do something new "I said awkwardly...

"...Hmm...We stay up all night then black-out!"

"Rias,Thats a pretty nice idea"I said with a smile..

"And lets stay on the couch...Because my bed isn't comfy..."He said tapping my nose..

"STAPH!"I yelled..

**The next Day...**

Rachel ended up going to see Jen for a little while,Which left Rias the chance to...'Set up' for had spreaded red and white rose petals around his floor,Which made a trail to the which there were many sented candels set up around the room,He had changed all of his sheets to white and placed full roses on the floor my his boucany glass windows were gonna be a nice touch to the night and of course the stars and moon!The moon always sttod outside his building and he could see every star in the night sky from his bed...It was a pretty nice place..

"I should really shower...And shave.."Rias said to himself as he rubbed his stubbly chin and ran a hand through his greasey hair...before leaving for the guest room.I mean, After you set up this whole Romantic scene why would you want to shower in your own bathroom?!

**The End of Chapter 9!**

**That was chapter 10 shall be up next saturday,So keep your eyes open!"  
Also,I've decided to start a Gender Bent fanfic!You'll hear about more in the next chap,Or just inbox me if you have any ideas that could help me out?**

**PEACE!YA'LL.  
BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Winter Solstice

**A/N:****Why hello readers! It's the 21st of December! Do you Remember last year when they said the world was gonna end? Well done Mayans, Well freaking done! I shouldn't be saying that, because that's my name...Maya, But with an I instead if an A!(Miya).**

**Now, I need to say...In the future...There will be a sequel, A sequel with their children! I'm going to ask one of my many followers to help! I'm eventually going to need OC'S and you might be able to help! So get them ready, Because I'm gonna need them one day,****  
****Also...I'm dropping all story ideas for one!A SpeedyXRaeXRob love triangle! It will Start as RobXRae but then slowly lead into a SpeedyXRae and then I don't know what pairing will come out on top...But I was gonna call it 'SHOOTING BIRDS'! If you have any ideas PM me!**

**ALSO!I HAVE A POLYVORE ACOUNT AND I'VE PUBLISH THE TITLE PAGE FOR CHAPTER 10,THE LINK TO MY ACOUNT IS ON MY PROFILE...I have no clue how to link stuff in stories:(**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans...But I will...One day!**

**Chapter 10:The winter solstice...**

"Rias...I'm going CRAZY right now!"I shouted down the was the day it all happened, I was going to become an Immortal being...to someone I barley know! I can already feel the poison in my veins...My blood chilling and my powers? I almost blew myself up every time I blink!

"_As long as you stay at Jens your fine_!"He said anxiously, To be honest...I think he was more nervous than I was!

"Rias.I'm having visions! I know what's going to happen today, And it will be okay! Unless Jen falls down the stairs...Then You'll die..."I said truthfully...I actually tied Jen to a chair...A nice chair too!

"_Oh...Well bye!_"He said in a hurry...

"Jen!Are you Okay?"I asked,Jen lived a house...like, A really cute town house...With 3 bedrooms and a Apple tree! Which is very lovely for a house so very close to Centre of the city...

"I'd be fine if I was released..."She said with a fake smile..."Can't you just put me in a bubble or something?"She asked politely...

"What? And let you sit in your own vomit?"I asked with a smile...

"...Yes..."She said awkwardly...

**XoxoX**

"Dick,Even if It is Raven...She won't come back.."Cyborg said sadly..

"She said she was coming back for christmas,Which is in 4 days!Which means something's going to happen within those 4 days!Thats why we have to get to her now..."Nightwing screamed,As he ran around the main and Beast Boy had left to pick out a Christmas tree for them,Which left Nightwing allot of time to tell Cyborg about Raven...

"Well,Todays the Solstice...the shortest day of the year! She'll be home in 3 days..."Cyborg said with a reassuring smile..

"...Wait,Todays the 21st..."He said

"Yeah Man, Now...I have to go...Jinx said she's got some important news to tell me.."Cyborg said waling/running out of the main room..

"...I need to find you...NOW!"Nightwing shouted as he ran out of the main room, Around ever corridor till he reached his destination...Raven's Room was open due to Starfires winter cleaning fase,He slowly entered the room...It was a reck,Starfire would not be able to clear any of this up..He looked around the,Searched every corner till he found it...A white trunk that was said to hold a very special book...

He opened the unlocked trunk and pulled out every single object till he reached the bottom..

"Malchior..."He whispered..

He slowly opened the book,"...Dearest Raven? Have you finally realised your fate?"He asked

"... Nightwing, And I need your help..."

**XoxoX**

"RIAS!"Mama Rosa screamed as she ran towards her husband's office..

"Yes Rosa?"He asked with a sigh, Mama was a very dramatic woman...And Papa was still weary of his wife after being told a story by Slade...

"We for-goot!"She said in her Spanish accent..

"FORGOT what?"He asked correcting her..

"The Jewish Christmas!"She said sadly...

"Hanukah?"He asked"Yes!That!Rachel is Jewish!"She shouted...

**XoxoX**

It was now sundown,And Rachel was returning home to had decided to walk because it was a very short walk...like...4 blocks!Her powes were slowly orbiting out of control...Fun times...Fun times..

"Come on Rae,You got this!"She said to herself as she came to last had so much power flowing through her vains she could taste the lethal toxin in her mouth, Waiting to be injected into Rias's veins...

"Raven...Stop!"She turned around to Nightwing, Standing 10 feet away from her...

"Richard...I need to go, So make this quick!"She said angrily..

"You can't let him take you...He doesn't know you like I do, He's not worth an eternity!"Nightwing screamed...

"He saved me from himself...He saved me from you, And a blast that would have left me dead!"She shouted...As she noticed the streets were bare...

"...Saved you from a...He's Red X!"Nightwing realised..

"Maybe he is...Either way, He's my mate..."She said,balling her hands...She could the edge of his huge grey hoodie in her love, The warmth...the sweetness that radiated off of a single piece of cotton made her heart race...In a way, Nightwing never made her feel...Love...

"He's a criminal! It's your job to stop him Raven!"He shouted as he walked put a up an internal shield to stop him from making contact...

"If you haven't noticed Richard...I'm not Raven.."She said attempting to teleport away...

"Well Rachel. I have someone who should know the difference!"He said pulling out Malchiors book...Nightwing didn't have the power to take him out of the book...But Malchior had the power to take Rachel in...or so he thought..

"HA!Do you know what today is Mal?"She asked with a laugh as her eyes doubled and turned a crimson red..."Today's the solstice! The day I'm at my strongest!"She screamed at him..

Nightwing heard Malchior gasp as she closed the book with a flick of her wrist and set a light...Nightwing dropped the book with a scream as she pushed away and gave him a warning,

"Go back to Starfire...Whilst you're still breathing..."

With that she teleported to the front door of the apartment...She had calmed down of course...

**Rachel's Pov...**

"Rias?"I asked as I noticed the trail of red rose petals..."Oh?"I questioned as I followed them up the stairs..

I could smell the scent of Strawberries and Vanilla as I came to the bedroom door...I slowly opened it to see Rias standing there with a smile on his cute face, Holding a single Red rose...dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs...Romance is defiantly in order...

"Hello.."i said as I closed the door..

"Why hello pretty have a special night ahead of us and an even better morning...

"Oooh"I said with a smile as he lifted me up and wrapped my legs arond his waist before kissing me...

**(This is a T rating,But will go to a certain point...then sop...then go to another point...then the Chap will end)**

His lips were soft and sweet...He still tasted like mint chocolate chip Ice-cream and he smelt like a dude would...Lynx, It was subtle and mixed in with his natural sent of sexy(Lol)...Wow,Lust is really starting to take over!

He laid me down his white cover and took of his sweat shirt...Not even breaking the kiss...Guy has skills...

"White huh?You just scream Virgin.."He sad taking a note of my white lace Bra...

I carried on taking of my clothes as he said it...Then Blaml!The night was a blur, All I remember was pain...then...What heaven must of felt like...But I do remember biting him...Feeling him bleed into my mouth, Feeling it mix in with the black liquid coming from my mouth...His screams were so loud...They just ring in my ears...

**XoxoX**

"AGH!"Jen screamed,As she felt as Magical shockwave hit with full force...

"Jinx,Whats wrong!"Cyborg said worriedly

"I just felt the strongest magical force being released..."She said cradling her stomach...Knowing all magical beings in the Universe would feel it..

"What was it?Do you know?"Cyborg asked in his urban accent...

"Raven just lost her virginity...Also I'm pregnant "She said with a laugh...As Cyborg..well fainted from the thought of his 'little sister' being deflowered...And the news that he was going to become a daddy...

**End of Chapter 10!****  
****Please go to my Polyvpre to check out the opening page of the chapter!**  
**The Link is on my profile!The next chapter should be out in a few days, I'll start writing tomorrow!**

**Also,Did Anyone feel the shock wave?**


	11. Chapter 11:All I want for ChristmasIs

**A/N:****Hey'dey Ho!Merry Christmas Cats and Kittens, How've your Holidays been? Good I hope! Anyone born on Christmas Beside from Jesus?Aww,Lovley for you! So Chapter 10 seemed to be awsome!I'm still waiting on those 9 reviews people!I'd like 9 reviews so I can hit 50!It will be a milestone for this story and will be celebrated awesomely!**

**Anyway, I need yawls help deciding! The CyJinx baby will play a very important role in the story!I'd like a name for that child,I'll tell you the gender the day the kid's born...In september,Or August! Whichever I feel(JK,The Story's caught up with real life, It will be in 2014 WAY before we reach it!)...Maybe Febuary!The Chapter where 'Baby Stone' is born will be in Febuary!Is next year a leap year?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SHIZ!If you do please tweet me!**

**11:All I want for Christmas...is PIE!**

"Rachel...Rachel wake up..."I said as I nudged her, She was laying on top of me after passing out...On 'top' of me...

She groaned, I didn't want to wake her up...But, She was hurting talons were dug into abbs,And I'm sure they're gonna leave a beautiful scar! I turned my head to see my bed sheets Black and red...Also torn to bits, But Black and Red no less...

"These were white..."I said, I remember what happened in great detail...I just wonder how much I blead though...And how many times she bit my neck...It really hurt!

Rachel slowly came too, And when she did...She was pretty happy...and was pretty pale, Paler than usual...OH YEAH!She took of the spell last night so I could claim the Raven not the Rachel...

"Rias..."She said in a sleepy voice..

"Morning sunshine..."I said with a smile...I think she broke my pelvis..

"I think I broke your pelvis..."She said rolling on to the scratched up pillow next to me...Taking the sheets with her...

"Yeah,It doesn't hurt much though..."I said, I felt the bone was out of place...and it was just like...IDGAF!

"Oh,It shouldn't...Your my mate now...The universe knows it.."She said with a smile on her red lips..

"How? We weren't THAT loud...Were we?"I asked worriedly, I did have neighbours!

"No, I sound proofed your walls...When you, Broke the barrier...It sent out a magic shock wave to all Magic users in all dimensions saying the Gem of Trigon has been claimed and warning them of my...Our power.."She awkwardly said..

"What power?"I asked worriedly, I know she has...super powers and crap...but I want none of that!

"Our new found immortality. I was storing a large amount of power in me, And I gave it to you...You can now do small things, Like read minds, feel other people's emotions...And some big stuff that I hate doing, Like using lightning and the whole portal to hell thing!"She said with a smile..."You can't send people to hell, I was just using that as an example..."She mumbled

I nodded with a smile, "We should really shower..."I said...Like seriously, I smell like blood and sex juices!

**XoxoX**

"Wait a second...You knew who Red X was! And didn't tell me!"Nightwing screamed to Jinx...

"No, I knew that he was Red X...Completely different thing!"Jinx said with a bright smile as Nightwing interrogated her...

"Boyfriend Nightwing! She is with child! Do not shout at her..."Starfire said with a caring smile...

"Sorry, But you're a Titan! You can't keep secrets from us!"He said,Jinx laughed at this statement...

"Secrets Huh?Did you by any chance tell Star that you attacked her best friend?"Jen asked him with a devious smile on her small face...

"Pardon Friend Jinx?My Best Friend is Friend Raven...You are telling me Boyfriend Richard attacked her?"Starfire asked in a very angry tone...

"Yep!"Jen said patting her foetus..."I'm gonna make sure that Vic calls you Destiny's Child...Or Beyonce and her Backup singers"...She was pregnant, She could say whatever she wanted too!

**XoxoX**

"I need to buy gifts!"I said to Rias as I finished blow drying my hair...I don't usally,But It's important...

"Meh,Mama does it for everyone...She's like a mind reader when It comes to that stuff...Or she's santa..."Rias said with a smile, As he tied his equally long hair in a high pony tail..

"Well, We all know the truth about Santa..."I said to him with a smile...If we ever had kids, I don't think I could admit that lie to them...

"That he used to be green? Then he signed with Coca-cola and went red?"He asked with a smile..

"Rias,Sant-Wait...do you still believe in Santa?"I asked with a smile...

"...Don't you? Mama's always said he's real...But doesn't stay long in hot countries..."Rias said with a childlike grin, I'm not surprised...and am not gonna tell him about Santa...I'll let him relish in his child hood for the next 100 years or so...

"Oh yeah,Santa hates hot countries...He absolutely adores the snow...why else do you think he live in the north pole?"I asked with a smile..

"Do you think...if we had kids...Santa would like them?"He asked sweetly...He seemed so innocent when It came to the Big Guy, How cute...

"Who wouldn't like a Rias Xavier the 3rd and Little Miss?"I asked with a smile, I knew we were gonna have kids...I saw it in one of my visions on Saturday! A Little Boy and a Baby girl...Both with dark blonde hair, The Boy with Bluey-Green eyes who looked like me, But as Rias and the girl also looked like me...But with Rias's fetures,Exept the eyes...she had my eyes...The funny thing was...They looked nothing alike..

"An Rias Xavier the 3rd?!You insane Woman! I am not having a son called 3, Little Miss? Her Name would be Ophelia! Raphael & Ophelia Xavier!"He demanded...Ophelia? Like Shakespeare and Raphael? Like The Ninja Turtle...and Nadal?I'm cool with that!

"How about we date first? We're more friends with Benefits at the moment..."I said with a smile...

"...Other friends don't break my pelvis..."He mumbled and thought at the same time...He doesn't know we're linked yet...Our minds,Body,Soul!All one...

"Other friends don't make you an immortal god!"I shouted as I exited the bedroom...We had put on some clean sheets and thrown the other ones away...Because, You're not gonna be able to blood,Posion and the smell of intense sex out of ANYTHING!...They're also ripped to shreds.

"SHUSH UUG!"She shouted, I guess it was meant to be shut up?

"Rias, We leave now...OKAY!"I screamed at him..

**Time Skip,Titan's Tower!**

"Rias, Just act cool...Okay?"I asked him...We were dressed in our ugly Christmas sweaters, Black skinny jeans and our Matching Jordan's...Throwback Thursday!

"Well Sorry RAVEN!"He said to were standing at the front door of the Tower for christmas,I came as Raven...My skin for some reason wasn't as pale, My hair was a darker shade of purple and Rias says my eyes didn't go fully purple...Guess it's due to him, His left eye has a little bit of blue in it...

"Sush,They're coming.."I said as the door opened slightly, I had told Jen we were coming and Rias wanted to go caroling...I mean,We were in a coma for 3 days and nobody cared! We didn't even realise till we went shopping!

Rias hummed as they opened the door,It was Starfire, Beast Boy,Jinx and started to sing before they could say anything,Cyborg's favioute...Rias's Favioute...I personally, Loved Christmas...But this song was WAY over done!:

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_"I sung with a smile,As Rias bobbed his head from side to side..

"**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.**"He sung,Smiling at me..

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree"_I sung handing them thier preasents

**"I don't need to hang my stocking**  
**There upon the fireplace**  
**Santa Claus won't make me happy**  
**With a toy on Christmas Day"**Rias sang wrapping his arm around me

_**"I**_**_jus_**_**t want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_  
_**You,**_**baby"**We sung together with smiles...Oh Rias

_"Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for_ snow"I made a snowing hand gesture  
"And_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe"_With that I kissed Riass cheek as he started with a blush..

**"I won't make a list and send it**  
**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**  
**I won't even stay awake to**  
**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you here tonight**  
**Holding on to me so tight**  
**What more can I do?**  
**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you**  
**You, baby"**He sung holding me tighter...I couldn't help but smile..

_"Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?"_I sang with a smile as the others clapped

**"Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**This is all I'm asking for**  
**I just want to see my baby**  
**Standing right outside my door**

**Oh, I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**Baby, all I want for Christmas is**  
**You, baby**"Rias sang,Holding the note with a overly dramatic oncore..Whilst I finished the song

_"All I want for Christmas is you, baby"_  
_"All I want for Christmas is you, baby"_  
_"All I want for Christmas is you, baby"_  
_"All I want for Christmas is you, baby"_

They clapped for us before giving me the most welcoming hug in the Universe! I loved being home..

"YOU!YOU'RE RIAS XAVIER!"Starfire screamed like a fan girl...Azar help us...

"Yes,Yes I am...Please don't touch my hair..."He said with a smile as she edge closer to him Stars in her Firey green eyes...(Did anyone see what I did there?)

"Rias,Let her stroke it...It's really nice Star...You'll love it.."I said with a smile..

"RAVEN!YOUR SMILING!"Beast Boy said giving me a hug..

"Yeah,I can now...Starfire,Rias will not teach you spanish!So don't even think about kissing him!"I scolded her...She was thinking about it..

"Rae,Me n' you are having a chat later on...But for now,All I want for Christmas...IS PIE!"Cyborg said with a smile as he and Beast Boy started they're ever so famous Pie song...

Not known to the Titans,Nightwing was watching this charade...

"Raven...Why did you leave me for that?I loved you...But now,IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!"He shouted from his bedroom...Whilst he did this Jinx and Cyborg were wondering where he could be...

"What do you think boyfriend Nightwing is doing?"Starfire asked...

" Watching Gay porn..."Jinx said with a smile..

**XoXoX**

**End of chapter 11!**


	12. Chapter 12:Planning

**A/N:HI!Hello peoples,How it be?I felt like updating!How was your Christmas or whatever you do at that time because I know of no religious holidays in December...Aside from Hanukkah,But that's gone...So,I've been stumped on the fiction for a very long while!I wasn't sure weather to kill of someone...or ya know!Add some humor,And Romance...like a date;)**

**And then...I realized!Raven and Red X are not dating!They're barely even friends...And they slept with each other!I'm not amaze balls with relationships,But I think your meant to date before you go sleeping around...Or is it get married?IDK!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't Teen my OC's and...Rias..**

**12:Planning**

It's been...A few days since Christmas..And we're still in the 's going...ish,Let me start at the beginning...No flashbacks!  
We went home on Christmas day,For Rias's sake...When we got back to his family home,We we're...surprised to say the ,Because Papa wouldn't do this!Had dressed the house in White fairly lights...seriously,There was a giant blow up Santa on the roof...You know,the ones that wiggle?One of those...And then what really got me,Was the words..Happy Hanukkah Rachel,Spelled out in the front yard!

And THAT was just the outside,The Xavier ceiling in the foyer was very high...I'd have to fly to touch it...Like it was higher than the upstairs!So,When I saw the king of fucking Christmas trees 10 inches from the ceiling...I almost fainted!How did they get that in their!?Mama was seriously the strongest force I would ever have to face in my immortal life!

**Then,On Boxing Day...Flashback!(Sorry if you hate reading in Italics(I do too!))**

_"Friends!You have done the returning!"Starfire screamed as Rias and I entered the Tower's man room..._

_"Stay away from me!"Rias shouted as he made his way over to the sofa where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing something on the gamestation...Whilst Jinx was sitting on the kitchen counter jamming out to...something,Don't ask what...I think Star was about to start cooking by all the utensils out...Jinx better stay away from that shit!_

_"Hey.."I said with a smile,It was a new thing to them to see me happy,With a all around smile on my face...And you know...A slight an and bluer eyes!_

_"RAAAE!"Beast Boy shouted as he paused his game thing to give me a hug..._

Now,The next part will need some SERIOUS explaining!So,Rias and I bonded...And when that happened all my extra power was transferred to him,Demon traits and are VERY territorial,Female Demons are protective over they're offspring..were as male demons are protective over they're 'property' I was now classed as Rias's property..And he knew that!He saw everything as a threat and was willing to kill for me...He didn't know about the killing part yet,I had explained this to the Titans!And they were cool with it because he didn't get what was happening to him...or get that he could destroy the city with a tantrum...

Rias,Some how saw him come near me at a great speed...and well stopped him in his tracks..

_"SHIIT!"Jen shouted,As Rias grabbed hold of Beast Boy face..._

_"Rias...Down.."I said awkwardly,As I embraced his muscular am with my small hand...How much I hate my hands,You will never know!_

_"...I'm sorry..I don't know..Sorry.."Rias said with a slight blush appearing on his face..he really wanted to leave.._

_"No Prob's dude!I get it...She's yours,I'm some threat to the pack...I get ya!"Beast Boy said with a smile,Oh Gar..Only you could be so calm in this situation!_

Present!28/12/13

"RACHEL!"Rias shouted to me...We were back at the apartment,Because...we had been..'Bonding' for the past 4 days...like cray!

"Yes Rias?"I asked,I'm sure he could hear the bordem dripping from my lips!I was reading all books I had on demon mating...'cause,You know!As the world over knows...I love books,But as of right now...I hate them!

"How many months have you been living with me?"He asked

This was actually a tough question!I have no clue.."I'm gonna go with 2 months..."

"Yes,Well done!How long have you been sleeping in the same bed as me?Kissing me?Pretending to be my girlfriend?"...I forgot our relationship was fake...It just felt so real...

"The same amount of time..."I said,Wondering where this was going...

"How many of my shirts have you worn-slash-slept in?"He asked again...I was currently wearing on of his T-shirts...It wasn't as big as the others and barley came past my butt...I found it hard to raise my arms..

"How any nights have I fucked you?"He asked...spreading out his hands and fingers,Whilst crouching down somewhat...Rias was currently wearing pink(once white) sweat pants,His long hair was tied up high and Half of his face covered in shaving cream...He had started...but never finished shaving...

"4...Where are you going with this?"I asked him..

"We're not dating,We've never actually gone on a date...we've only spoken in a park!Thats the closest thing we've ever had to a date!"He said weirdly..

"Riri,How much of Starfire's eggnog did you drink?"I asked,Starfire couldn't cook to save the universe!But she could make a damn good drink...seriously!...Don't tell Cyborg I was drinking,Not legal yet...

"Rachel...I'm actually the worst catholic in the world!"He shouted,I knew religion meant allot to Rias...I mean he's actually touched the former and new pope!Goes to church as much as he can...prays when he can...where's a rosary around his neck...I know it's really bad,But I find really sexy,It burns me..all the time,But it's baby pink beads against his golden skin...

"Rias,I'm half demon...My Mom was made a saint before I was born...she's practically an Angel...Either way,You can't go to either heaven or hell because we're immortal!And if we're killed,Which won't happen unless I kill us...or get killed my you...We'll go to Azarath..the place where Angels and demons live in some form of peace!"I said calmly,He looked like a crazy person right now...He look cute...

"Tonight,I'm taking you out for dinner...And a movie...Then...We can have sex!"He said with a smile,He said it in the most child like tone...I felt like a pedophile!

"So ROMANTIC!"I said happily..

"And the best part...I'm not gonna leave the house,Because I can cook and have a private cinema!"He said happily,With a smile.."Now get out ad go to the tower or something!"

"Whatever Rias...Finish shaving..."I said looking back down at the book of dullness!

Rias made noise and mumbled something before walking back into the bathroom...It was about 10 minutes later that he shouted,

"I'm in the shower!"He said...Do guy's shave in the shower?I'd think that was rather dangerous..

"Okay.."I said awkwardly..

"...Shower?"He asked...

"I've had a shower..."I said,I knew what he was asking...I really didn't want to have another shower...

I heard the bathroom door shut,Before he started singing...

"**Do you wanna see me naked, lover?**  
**Do you wanna peek underneath the cover?**  
**Do you wanna see the girl who lives behind the aura, behind the aura?**  
**Do you wanna touch me, cosmic lover?**  
**Do you wanna peek underneath the cover?**  
**Do you wanna see the girl who lives behind the aura**  
**Behind the aura, behind the aura, behind the aura?**"He sung...That boy was more trouble than he was actually worth...

"Rias!I'm leaving!"I said teleporting to the bedroom to put on some clothes...I put on a pair of blood red skinny jeans,A pair of grey combat boots,A grey sweater that said 'Girl on fire' and my...Rias's Black parka...he had 5 Parka's and 8 designer coats!I think he'd be okay without 1..

"DON'T COME HOME TILL 6 AND WHEN YOU DO...BE READY FOR THE MOST AWKWARD NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!"He shouted from the bathroom..

XoxoX

"Wait a sec...You've never been on a date?"Jen asked me with a smile on her face...

"Nope..."I said with a smile..

"Rave,Your 19..."Beast boy said awkwardly..

"Well you know,I've been on constant missions and have never really had time to meet a guy..."I said truthfully..

"What are you doing here?"I heard a very angry voice say..

"Dick,Let her be..."Jen said with a smile..

I turned around to see Nightwing looking...very...slobish,Like really hair was frizzy and looked covered in grease,He hadn't shaved and had the most awkward Goat-tee in the world!He was also wearing a Nightwing Onsie...

"Wow...Dick,You look...erm"I really didn't know what to say..

"BOYFRIEND!You have left your room...I have many questions to ask you.."Starfire said in a flash..

"Like?"He said awkwardly...

"What is the gay porn you watch?"...Oh my Azar!She did not just say that..

"She did not just say that!"Beast boy said with a smile,He was holding back the loudest laugh...I could see it on his face...Jen on the other hand...

"HAHHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH...OH MY GOD!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!"She was...

"Gosh,I leave the tower for a month and your watching Gay Porn Dick?"I asked sarcastically...OHH the fun times!

"Star...Do you know what Porn is?"He asked carefully...

"Yes,It is the video taping of sexual intercourse...I have seen friend Beast Boy watch it many a time whilst he rubs a large green fungus that you would call a mushroom!"She said in great detail...

We all looked to Beast Boy who's face was bright red,"I have no idea what she's talking about..."He said...

"A large green fungus...I'm kinda shocked...I was thought it was a small green fungus..."Jen said with a smile...Which made Gar run out of the room like a mad man...

"Poor Guy..."I said with a smile...As My phone started vibrating...

It was Rias calling,I answered with a smile..

"Rias..."I said with a smile..

"_...You need to come home...Now!_"He said,As if he had seen a ghost...

"Whats wrong?"I asked...

"_COME HOME!_"He shouted as if a knife was being held to his throat...

"Titan's,I'm going...I'll teleport"I told him hanging up...

"What's up with Ri?"Jen asked as she got up from the sofa...

"I don't know,But he's got me worried..."I said before teleporting..

XoxoX

"Riaaas.."I said as teleported home...There were...what..I..."Who are you?"I asked...

In front of Rias there were two very good looking people,A boy around the age of 17 and a girl 15...

"Us?You don't know!"The girl shouted angrily,She was short compared to the boy...She had dark blonde hair,Golden skin,Freckles along her defined nose...Thick eye brows and Blue eyes,With a purple tint and green flecks...  
The boy had the same features,His eyes were more purple than blue and his hair was a darker blonde...Almost brown...

"Rachel...You must be dense if you can't tell...Look at they're eyes,They're noses...They're brows!Those people...are our children..."Rias said slowly walking forward...

"I'm Raphael..."The boy said with a smile,As he crossed his cloaked was wearing a White cloak from Azarath,With a black suite underneath,But I really couldn't make out much detail on that..

"Your name is Rosaria..."Rias said to the girl...

"...Actually It's Ophelia..Like Shakespeare..."She said with an awkward smile,She was wearing a white catsuit...Made out of the same material as Nightwings...It was like the black Widow's in the avengers...but had a Black bird on the front...

"Anyway,We need your help...You need your help"Raphael said in a serious tone...

**XoxoX!**

**The end of Chapter 12!Sorry guys...No date!Maybe next time...I'd call this a cliff hanger..Would you?ANywho,Happy New year for Tuesday...If your in England!For the rest of the world...Whenever your is!**

**BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13:Falcons & Blackbirds

**A/N:**First of I'd like to say thank you to my beautiful readers(You Dude!) for giving me 50 reviews!13 pages of mindless and effortless dribble,gets all this warm and fluffy attention!You all need cookies and hugs,Also some hot chocolate!ALSO,for this awesome achievement I have...  
**A GIFT TO YOU!:**I have made a promise,To start writing AU's for my readers I have 2 in progress!One which is a RobRae for all you RXR shippers!And another High school AU for you fellow RedXRae shippers!I recreated Red X in a bad boy image and made him Russian...Red X is always foreign my head...Anyone else?That will be out in a few days,I'll tell you about it!

If you read the last chapter,You know I introduced 2 of 7 OC'S!(The Titan's got 'busy' after the CyJinx baby was born..)And I created little Character collages of what they're like on my Polyvore!**(Condarindia .Polyvore .Com)**They're under Red Raven then they're name!:)

SO PLEASE check that out!

**Review Reviews!:**I'm gonna start that now on the first 2 reviews of the new year!And I'll do any new reviews on the next chapter so review!

_Guest:_WHOOP!Yeah London,Your my favorite story on the BTW to!...If that made sense:P

_The Forgotten Guardian_:Is this late,I'm sorry I wasn't soon:(Also,Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**I only own the Xavier family!Teen Titans...should be mine to be honest!

* * *

**Chapter 13:Falcon & Black Bird**

Raven/Rachel's Pov...

"...So,You need to stop a threat from being created in this time...Before we get kidanaped by a mad man,Who sounds like Beast Boy?"Rias said in a shocked tone...

"Dad...the threat-"Raphael said with an awkward smile,I was in awe at were the most beautiful people I have ever seen!And to think that the king of the Bush-Brows and I created...Super models!

"...Your so ugly at this age...Your like...the MILF of the world in the future..."Ophelia said stroking my face with her finger less gloved hand...

"Erm...I..Erm...ARE YOU HUNGRY?!"I could feel my emotions bubbling up...I wanted to explode!...When was the last time I meditated?

"..."They looked at each other and shook they're heads...

"We're good,We had some pasta before we left..."Raphael said with a cute smile...If only he wasn't my future son...

"What type of Pasta?"Rias asked with a smile...

"The one you make..."Ophelia said

"Speaking of pasta,I was supposed to take you on a date!"Rias said to me standing up from the wooden floor...

"You know,We should discuss this at Titans Tower.."I said,I really don't want to think about a date right now!

"We should...It might help..."Ophelia said standing up...

**Time skip...Titan's tower...**

"Your so handsome...It's...It's so unfair!"Nightwing said Raphael,"Even with those eyebrows!"

"...Dude...I have those eyebrows..."Rias said in the rudest tone...

"So do I..."Ophelia said,They all looked to Nightwing with the exact same look on they're faces...

"ANYWAY..."I said trying to cut the tension.."Why your here!"

" Uncle Gar here?"Ophelia asked as she crossed her legs and began to float...

"Yeah,He's sick.I'll go get 'im "Cyborg said,Standing up...

"No 's about him..."Raphael said in a deep tone...

"I know I'm like...20 years older than you...But...I want your baby after I have his..."Jinx said with a smile on her golden face...I have to ask her about what happened to her skin...

"In this time period your like...21?"Raphael asked,Jen nodded"I've just turned 18,so 4 years age difference..."He finished with a then sood up and said:

"I'll go get an abortion!"

"DON'T!"He shouted,With a blush appearing on his face..

"He's got a crush on your kid..."Ophelia whispered...

"I will seriously send you to the sun!"He threatened.I swear I saw his eyes gleam red..

"Control you kids!"Nightwing said waving his arms around...

"Where's Starfire?"Rias asked..

**XoxoX**

_(Outside Nightwings Room)_

"*GASP*THAT MAN IS COMMINGLING THE CRIME OF BUTT RAPE ON THAT OTHER AN WHILST PULLING HIS MUSHROOM!"You heard a disturbed Starfire scream..

**XoxoX**

"In the future,Beast Boy will have to children...2 with a Woman that we know nothing about and another one...With his current wife Tara..."Ophelia started,Tara...Did she remember?

" many children do I have?"Nightwing asked them..

"2 .You'll hate the first then love the second..."Raphael told him...

"To be 're more famous than North and Kanye West Jr."Ophelia said with a proud smile...

"Kanye West Deserves that..."Cyborg said,Jinx nodded not taking her eye off of Raphael..

"...The girl Beast Boy has the kid with is dangerous!She has beef with the Titans after a stunt that kills her husband..."

" do we stop it?"I asked..

"It's not something you can stop...Unless a certain pregnant woman can keep her baby inside her for an extra day?"Ophelia asked Jinx..

"...ME?"Jen asked...

"...Do you have any clothes we can change into?I don't want anyone else in on this..."Raphael asked...

"Well...Your about the same size as me..."Nightwing said Standing up..Raphael stood up and was a good 3 feet taller than him.

"God I hate you..."He said leading him to the Dinning started putting clothes n a containment storage behind the table for years!Just incase we had to make a quick getaway...Nightwing took out both his and My black duffle bags...

"Just gonna packed these bags and you may be put in a bight pink outfit..."

"Thanks"Raphael said taking the bags,Then throwing mine to his sister...

She opened the bag and smiled,"Me and you are the same shoe size...Buut...the pants may be a bit to big and the shirt too small..."I knew what she meant,I was rather...Wide on the hips and butt...

She then teleported to the kitchen with a back flip...They the stripped...in the kitchen with ease...

"...Erm...we have bathrooms...and bedrooms.."I said covering Rias' eyes...

"We don't care...He once ran through the park naked..."Ophelia said with a smile as she got out of her cat suit..She wore a baby green leotard underneath...Raph on the other hand...He just stood there in his black boxers trying to put Dick's jeans...

"...Seriously...I want one..."Jen said with a smile to me...

"Stop eye raping him!"I said..

"DONE!"Opheila said with a wore a cream pair of skinny jeans,A black v-neck sweater,and a pair of Cream and pink oxford tap shoes...She had taken her out and let it fall to her waist in straight messy waves...I noticed she was wearing a gold ring,A gold chain bracelet and I saw the golden chain from a necklace around her neck...

"...My shirts stuck!"Raphael said,The shirt was stuck over his arms and head...So you could see his broadened chest and beautiful physic..

"NIGHTWING!"We all heard the scream of an angry alien princess...She ripped a hold through the door with a singe punch as flew to Him.."I have the most disturbing videos on your Mac of I's!There were so many naked woman touching one another and Men butt-raping!"

"Rias...Pay up..."Jen whispered to him..

"Star...What are you talking about?"Nightwing asked nervously..

"THE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE ON YOU COMPUTER!"Starfire shouted...

"She's talking about the porn!"Jen shouted...

"THAT'S Raphael!Isn't he sexy?"NIghtwing said changing the subject...

Starfire looked at him with anger in her green eyes..."Yes he is very the sexy,But my deal is with you!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 13!I wrote this today!So I did Polyvore's of they're clothing if you want to check them out!**

**See you soon!BYYE**


End file.
